Segundo año de la Tercera Generación
by Chica.Weasley07
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy en su segundo año en Hogwarts. *Continuación de "Primer año de la Tercera Generación"* Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Hola he aquí el segundo año, los dos o tres primeros capítulos van a ser un poco flojillos y cortos porque aún no están en Hogwarts, igualmente espero que os guste****J**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

Hace dos días habíamos llegado mis padres, mi hermano y yo de unas vacaciones en Suiza y ahora decidimos pasar las dos últimas semanas de verano antes de que empiece un nuevo curso. Desde que llegamos a La Madriguera pidiéndole a mis padres si podíamos invitar a Scorpius a pasar esas dos últimas semanas, mi madre decía que sí, aunque no se la veía del todo convencida, pero mi padre decía que no y era una lucha perdida.

-¡Papá por favor!-le supliqué mientras veía como jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Hugo.

-Rose ya te dije que no-dijo sin apartar la mirada del tablero.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté sentándome en el sofá y cruzándome de brazos.

-Ehh… Porque tus abuelos no quieren.

-A mí no me importa-dijo la abuela que estaba subiendo las escaleras con un cubo lleno de ropa.

-Ron deja a Scorpius venir-dijo mi madre-Albus vendrá mañana y estarán los tres juntos.

-Mione es que…

-¡Ronald!-le gritó con tono mandón mi madre.

-Vale… envíale una carta-dijo mi padre rendido.

-¡Bien!-grité subiendo las escaleras que me llevaban al cuarto que anteriormente era el de mi padre. Cogí una pluma y tinta y me puse a escribir.

_Querido Scorpius._

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Acabo de volver de Suiza y quería preguntarte si podrías pasar estas dos últimas semanas aquí en La Madriguera, mañana viene Albus con sus hermanos solo estaremos, tú, Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, mis padres, tío Harry, tía Ginny, mis abuelos y yo. ¡Me encantaría que vinieras! Te echo de menos._

_Rose Weasley_

La releí un par de veces y se la di a mi lechuza Keyra, era una bonita lechuza marrón que me compraron mis padres en Suiza, y salió volando por la ventana, me quede mirándola hasta que la perdí de vista entre las nubes.

-¿Rose?-me llamó mi padre-¿puedo pasar?-me preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-Claro papá-le contesté-¿Qué pasa?

-Estás muy mayor-me dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-Papá tengo doce años-le dije riéndome y sentándome a su lado.

-Ya lo sé pero es que vas a empezar tu segundo año en Hogwarts y yo a tu edad luché contra arañas y salvé a tu tía-me dijo riendo.

-Pero es que estaba Voldemort, papá-le dije.

-Ya lo sé pero has crecido muy rápido, me acuerdo de cuando eras una bebecita de ojos azules y pelirroja-dijo apretándome las mejillas y dándome un beso en la frente.

-Papá sigo siendo pelirroja y con los ojos azules-le afirmé rodando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, pero es que estás creciendo mucho y muy rápido, me recuerdas a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿Sí?-le pregunté con tono de desilusión, nunca me gustó que me compararán con mis padres, yo no soy ni tan estudiosa como ella ni tan irresponsable como mi padre.

-Sí-me dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

-Papá ¿a qué vino esta charla?-le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada solamente quería decírtelo, te quiero mucho hija-me dijo dándome un beso y levantándose de la cama.

-¿Paso algo?-le pregunté preocupada y cogiéndole del brazo antes de que se fuera por la puerta.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-¿Seguro?-le volví a preguntar desconfiada.

-No en serio-me dijo antes de salir por la puerta e irse.

**Scorpius:**

Estaba tumbado por la tarde en mi cama con el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" leyendo sobre Los Fundadores de Hogwarts y de la leyenda de La Cámara de los Secretos hasta que una lechuza marrón me interrumpió mi lectura.

Cogí la carta que traía y en ella pude reconocer la desordenada letra de Rose y sonreí, le di una golosina a la lechuza y me dispuse a leerla, en ella ponía que si quería ir a La Madriguera estás dos últimas semanas y que mañana iría Albus.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el salón donde estaban mis padres hablando y tomando té, me acerqué a ellos y me senté en el sillón verde que estaba en frente de ellos.

-Papá, mamá-les llamé-Rose me envió una carta preguntándome si quería ir mañana a La Madriguera a pasar lo que queda de verano allí, ¿puedo ir?-le pregunté sonriéndoles.

-Claro que sí hijo-me dijo mi madre a la vez que mi padre decía:

-De ninguna manera-dijo impasible sin sacar la mirada de su ejemplar del "Profeta".

-¿Por qué no papá?-le pregunté mientras le suplicaba con la mirada a mi madre de que le convenza y ella me asintió con la cabeza.

-Porque me niego a que vayas de nuevo a esa casa-dijo aun sin levantar la mirada.

-Papá son mis amigos-le insistí.

-Scorpius hijo vamos a la cocina un momento-me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y llevándome con ella hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Escríbele a tu amiga de que si que vas-dijo pero al ver mi cara de duda añadió- no le digas nada a tu padre ya lo convenzo yo, vas por la mañana díselo en la carta-me dijo antes de sonreírme e irse por la puerta hacia de nuevo el salón.

Me fui a la habitación contento y sorprendido, cogí un pergamino, pluma y tinta y me puse a escribir:

_Querida Rose._

_¡Hola! ¡Sí que me dejan! Voy por la mañana sobre las doce o por ahí._

_Estoy deseando veros, os eché mucho de menos._

_Scorpius H. Malfoy._

-Para Rose y rápido Kyrlia-le dije a mi lechuza blanca que salía volando por la ventana.

**Rose:**

_El cementerio. Otra vez._

_Lucius Malfoy apuntaba a Scorpius con su encorvada y vieja varita, con una mirada de locura y satisfacción en sus grises ojos._

_Lucius Malfoy dijo algo aunque no lo pude oír, estaba como sorda, de su varita salió un hechizo rojo hacia… mí._

_El hechizo dio contra mí, me caí y sentí un dolor insufrible en mi cuerpo no lo aguantaba quería suplicar que me matará pero no podía hablar, era frustrante._

_De repente el dolor paró y yo volví a respirar, los restos de las lágrimas de dolor quedaron secas en mi rostro._

_Lucius Malfoy volvió a pronunciar un hechizo que esta vez sí pude oír bien_

_"__Avada Kedavra" y salió un rayo verde de su varita pero esta vez no me dio a mí, Scorpius se había interpuesto entre el hechizo y yo. _

_Su cuerpo cayó sin vida en el húmedo césped._

-¡Rose!-oí que me gritaba una voz que no provenía del sueño-¡Rose!-me volvió a gritar.

-¿Qu…Qué pasa?-pregunté temblando y sudorosa, abrí los ojos y vi a mi primo Albus con su pelo negro más corto y sus ojos verdes brillando igual que siempre aunque esta vez con un atisbo de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasaba?-me preguntó-estabas gritando y retorciéndote.

-Nada una pesadilla-le dije levantándome de la cama y bostezando.

-Va a venir Scor hoy a las doce-me dijo enseñándome un trozo de papel en el que distinguí la cursiva letra del rubio.

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté.

-Las once y media-contestó dejando la carta encima de mi mesa.

-¿¡Las once y media!?-le grité saltando de un brinco de la cama-¿¡Por qué no me despertasteis antes?!-preguntó alterada.

-Yo acabo de llegar y me mandaron despertarte, no me digas nada-dijo saliendo por la puerta-y apura que va a llegar en cualquier momento-dijo justo antes de salir.

Escogí la ropa que me pondría, me duché, me vestí y salí corriendo hacia la sala principal de La Madriguera y vi que eran las doce y cinco _Scorpius vendrá ahora_ pensé y vi que en la chimenea salían unas llamas verdes que traían consigo a un chico más alto de lo que recordara, rubio y con ojos grises junto a una mujer no muy alta castña pero con reflejos rubios y de ojos grandes y verdes.

-¡Scorpius!-grité pero antes de que le diera un abrazo, él se me adelantó y me apretó contra él.

-Te dije que vendría a visitarte-me dijo en un susurró y recordé cuando le pregunté si vendría a verme en verano.

-Hola Señora Malfoy-saludé a la mujer que nos miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Querida llámame Astoria no Señora Malfoy-me dijo dándome dos besos en cada mejilla.

-Rose ¿qué es ese alboroto?-preguntó mi madre desde la puerta-Hola Astoria-la saludó mi madre y como hizo la madre de Scorpius conmigo, mi madre la saludó con dos besos-¡qué despiste no me di cuenta de qué hora era!-dijo mi madre mirando el reloj que estaba en su muñeca y frunciendo el ceño.

-No se preocupe fue culpa nuestra, me costó convencer a Draco-dijo riendo-hijo toma tu maleta, el treinta y uno de este mes vengo a buscarte-le avisó-pórtate bien-le ordenó antes de darle un abrazo y desaparecer por la chimenea.

-Scorpius vamos al jardín que está Albus y los demás-le dije cogiéndole de la muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia fuera.

-¡Anda mira!-gritó James que estaba limpiando su escoba-¡es Mini Malfoy!

-¿Mini Malfoy?-preguntó Scorpius riéndose.

-Así es como te llama el padre de Rose-dijo Lily con su voz chillona desde atrás de James a lo que yo rodeé los ojos-no nos han presentado ¿verdad?-preguntó a Scorpius.

-No creo que no pero eres Lily la hermana de Albus ¿verdad?-le preguntó Scorpius.

-La misma-contestó la pelinaranja y se acercó a él y le plantó dos besos a Scorpius, a lo que yo correspondí frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Albus?-le pregunté a James que estaba demasiado concentrado con su escoba.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Está ayudando al abuelo con unos objetos muggles-contestó.

-¿Vas a ir a la pruebas de quidditch?-le preguntó Lily a Scorpius.

-Sí, voy a apuntarme a guardián a ver si me cogen-contestó Scorpius, yo le miré sorprendida-¿qué?-me preguntó al ver mi mirada sorprendida.

-No sabía que harías las pruebas.

-¿Tú no las vas a hacer?-me preguntó Lily mirando a los ojos con una mirada maliciosa que la gente caracterizaría de tierna.

-Eh… no, no quiero no-dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no si siempre animas al equipo y te encanta el quidditch?-me preguntó Scorpius mirándome a los ojos mientras yo tragaba saliva.

-Me…me gusta mi…mirarlo, eso sí, solo mirarlo-balbuceé volviendo a bajar la cabeza y jugando con mis manos.

-Pensé que te gustaría jugar-afirmó el rubio mirándome extrañado.

**Albus:**

Estaba ayudando a mi abuelo a arreglar una radio, la verdad a mí los objetos muggles no me apasionan tanto como a él pero sí que me gustan y disfruto ayudándolo con lo que no sepa, tener una tía con familia muggle ayuda mucho.

-Esto ya está Albus-me avisó el abuelo colocando el último cable de la radio-solo queda cerrar la tapa y ¡listo!-dijo entusiasmado cogiendo un destornillador-puedes irte si quieres por lo que oí tu amigo va a venir ahora-me dijo a lo que yo asentí le di un beso y me fui del garaje.

Pero antes de ir al jardín fui a la cocina a por unas galletas que preparó a la mañana la abuela, pero antes de abrir del todo la puerta vi a mi padre, a tía Ginny, tía Hermione y a tío Ron hablando.

-No podemos seguir así es peligroso-dijo tía Ginny.

-Ya lo sabemos Ginny, en el Departamento de Aurores hacemos lo que podemos-dijo tío Ron mirando a tía Hermione con cara de preocupado.

-¡No es suficiente Ron los niños casi mueren!-exclamó de nuevo tía Ginny.

-Ginny, amor tranquila, Ron tiene razón hacemos lo que podemos-dijo esta vez mi padre.

-Voy al salón no vaya a ser que llegué Scorpius y no haya nadie para recibirlo-dijo de repente tía Hermione levantándose y yéndose escaleras arriba hacia el salón.

-Estoy preocupado-dijo tío Ron resguardando su cabeza en las manos-sigue habiendo muertes de hijos de muggles o de muggles relacionados con magos, matrimonios, squibs y más. Siempre dejan la misma señal en un objeto muggle "Sagres Sucias: exterminación" ya intentaron atacar a Hermione una vez ¿quién dice que no lo vayan a volver a intentar?-explicó tío Ron haciendo que yo abra muchos los ojos y me empiece a preocupar.

-Ron no te preocupes vamos a evitar por cualquier medio que le pase algo, lo hicimos una vez-dijo mi padre sonriendo pero aun así estaba yo lo notaba preocupado.

-No solo me preocupa Hermione en esto-dijo otra vez mi tío-Rose y Albus son amigos del hijo de Malfoy-dijo a lo que yo fruncí el ceño-Lucius Malfoy odia a Draco Malfoy y por ende a Scorpius Malfoy, y por lo que hemos visto Rose y Albus nunca dejaran solo al hijo del hurón y eso me preocupa… y mucho-confesó bajando la cabeza y volviéndola a resguardarla en sus manos.

**Hola, espero que este primer capítulo os gustara aunque no haya sido lo mejor, no se porque no quede del todo convencida y se que tarde un poquillo de más de lo que iba a tardar.**

**Aun así espero que la espera (¡viva la redundancia!) haya merecido al menos una décima parte de la pena xD**

**Besoss33**

**_26-1-15_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, gracias por comentar, por los favoritos y por los follows (os adoro) Y DIOS LO SIENTO me atrasé mucho y perdonar no pude actualizar pero igual espero que el segundo año os guste tanto o más que el primero.**

**Capítulo 2.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

James, Albus, Scorpius y Hugo estaban montados en sus escobas haciéndose pases de quidditch, yo estaba sentada en el césped apoyada en un árbol leyendo el libro _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ hasta que mi querida prima Lily me interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó con su voz chillona sentándose a mi lado y mirando con el ceño fruncido mi libro.

-Leer-le contesté sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿No te cansas nunca de leer?

-No, me encanta-resoplé cerrando el libro, no iba a poder continuar leyendo si ella seguía allí haciéndome preguntas estúpidas.

-¿Scorpius es muy amigo tuyo?-me preguntó mirando como los chicos juegan al quidditch.

-Sí es uno de mis mejores amigos ¿por qué?

-¿Qué dijo tío Ron al respecto?-me preguntó con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

-Nada ¿Por qué tendría que decir algo?-le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

-No por nada, solo que es un Malfoy y a tío Ron los Malfoy's no le gustan mucho ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntar sonriendo con aire de inocencia.

-Scorpius no tiene porque pagar lo que su padre y abuelo hayan hecho-fue lo único que dije antes de levantarme, coger mi libro e irme adentro de la casa.

**Dominique:**

_Cállate. _Era en lo único que pensaba mientras oía a mi "hermana la perfecta" echarme un sermón. Quería a mi hermana sí, pero odiaba esa actitud de niña buena que nunca en su vida rompió un plato. No hay quien se lo crea, bueno sí mi madre, por eso no nos llevábamos muy bien.

-Dominique, tienes que comportarte mejor con mamá ella te quiere y no le gusta ver como la tratas de esa manera-me dijo mientras se cepillaba su pelo rubio en el espejo de su habitación.

-La trato así porque para ella soy la "hija rebelde"-le dije sentándome en su cama y cogiendo un chicle* de menta de mi bolsillo.

-Tienes que admitir que eres un poco rebelde-me dijo echándose labial rosa claro y sonriéndose al espejo.

-¿Por qué soy una rebelde?-le pregunté con sarcasmo y moviendo la gorra que me tapaba mis ojos verdes claro.

-Mira como vistes-me dijo mirando mi camiseta de una chica rubia fumando-como actúas-esta vez miró como hacia un globo con el chicle-eres muy poco femenina y así no se aprovechan los genes veela-concluyó mirándome con pena, como si desaprovechar mis genes veela me fuera a deprimir.

-Vic cariño te voy a aclarar una cosa-la avisé levantándome de la cama-el ¼ de gen veela que tienes lo usas para tirarte a Teddy cada vez que te venga en gana-le dije acercándome a ella y chocando nuestras frentes-el que no sea femenina, como tú dices, no significa que sea una rebelde y no quiera a mis padres-volví a decir-no me vengas a mí con principios-finalicé volviendo a hacer un globo con el chicle justo antes de dejarlo pegado en la mesilla de noche de mi hermana y salir por la puerta.

**Scorpius:**

La Madriguera era genial, no era tan grande como la Mansión Malfoy y tampoco muy lujosa pero tener a mis amigos allí y recibir el trato cariñoso de la Señora Weasley la hacía especial.

Estábamos cenando en el comedor, Albus estaba sentado a mi lado y Rose sentada en la otra de la mesa al lado de su padre que no me quitaba ojo de encima.

-¿Quieres más Scorpius?-me ofreció de un poco más de pollo la madre de Albus.

-No gracias Señora Potter-le contesté sonriéndola agradecido.

-Llámame Ginny-me dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y servía más pollo a James.

-¿Qué tal vas en el colegio Scorpius?-me preguntó la madre de Rose.

-Bien, todo Extraordinarios menos en Defensa y Pociones-le contesté, Pociones no es la que mejor se me da por lo de que Slughorn odia mi familia y en Defensa porque no se me da muy bien.

-Rose sacó todo Extraordinarios-dijo el Ron Weasley rápidamente.

-¡Papá!-le reprochó Rose mirándome y pidiéndome disculpas con la boca pero sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa Rosie? Solamente he dicho que eres mejor que el hijo de un mortífago-volvió a decir sin dejar de mirarme, yo no le quité la vista a mi plato vacío.

-Ronald-dijo duramente Hermione Weasley.

Rose se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, le echó una mirada fulminante y se fue escaleras arriba. Albus me miró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que la indicaba que la siguiéramos, y eso hicimos.

**Rose:**

-Perdona a mi padre Scorpius-le dije al verlo entrar por la puerta seguido de Albus.

-No pasa nada Rose, fue una tontería-me dijo mirándome con sus ojos grises que me hicieron bajar la cabeza y taparla con mi mata de pelo rojo.

-Es que yo le dije que no dijera ni hiciera nada y aún así…-intenté decirle pero no pude continuar.

-Rose ya sabes como es tío Ron-me dijo mi primo agarrándome de la mano.

-Y sinceramente Rose me esperaba algún comentario de ese tipo-dijo Scorpius sonriéndome.

-Lo sé pero no quería que pasara-volví a decir antes de que por la puerta entrara mi madre.

-Scorpius no le des importancia, se acostumbrara con el tiempo-dijo mi madre saliendo por la puerta-ya hablé con él y no va a decir nada más-finalizó.

-¿Estás bien Rosie?-me preguntó Lily abriendo la puerta de golpe seguida de Hugo y James-me quede muy preocupada cuando saliste corriendo-dijo con voz aguda y cogiéndome de las manos.

-Estoy bien Lily-le "sonreí" a mi prima.

-Lo que no quiere papá es que nadie le saqué a su Princesa-dijo James mirando a Scorpius.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunté frunciendo el ceño a mi primo.

-Ayer escuché a tío Ron diciéndole a mi padre que cierto ‹‹hijo de ex mortífago›› pretenderá en un futuro próximo alejar a su pequeña de él-dijo poniendo tono melodramático.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-gritó Lily-Rose nunca haría nada que haga daño a su padre ¿verdad que no?-me preguntó mi prima.

-N…no claro qu…que no-balbuceé nerviosa y la verdad no sé porque.

-Y además a mí no me gusta Rose, es solo mi amiga-aclaró Scorpius poniendo énfasis en ‹‹amiga››

-Pues eso mi tío no lo tiene muy claro así que ándate con ojo-dijo James saliendo por la puerta seguido de Hugo y Lily.

**Molly:**

-¡Molly!-oí que me gritaba mi hermana Lucy desde la otra punta de la casa. Lucy aún no empieza Hogwarts hasta dentro de un año cosa que la pone histérica ya que se quedara sola este año.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?-apareció una niña bajita castaña por la puerta.

-Lucy estoy leyendo-le dije enseñándole mi libro de "Historia de Hogwarts"

-Siempre estás leyendo-me replicó mi hermana pegando saltitos-y siempre el mismo libro-volvió a decir señalando mi libro de poemas de Pablo Neruda.

-Lucy vete-le ordené a mi hermana señalándole la puerta.

-¡Eres mi hermana y me tratas muy mal!-chilló mientras le salían unas lágrimas _¡Ay por Merlín!_ Pensé.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-le pregunté suspirando.

-Me gusta un niño-me dijo bajando la cabeza roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-le pregunté sonriendo un poco.

-Alec Blair-me susurro.

-¿Y de dónde lo conoces?-le pregunté ya que no me sonaba ningún Alec Blair.

-Es vecino de Roxanne, es muy amigo de ella y va a empezar este año Hogwarts con ella-me dijo y pude notar que le salían unas lagrimillas de nuevo de sus ojos castaños.

-Ven aquí-la indiqué-en un año vas a empezar Hogwarts y podrás estar con todos nosotros y con Alec-le dije intentando que sonría.

-Pero es que tú serás muy mayor cuando yo empiece y Rose y Albus irán en tercero y Dominique habrá acabado y…todos seréis muy mayores para cargar con la niña de primero-me dijo bajando más la cabeza y empezando a llorar aún más fuerte.

-Eso no es verdad Lucy cuando empieces puedes contar conmigo y con tus primos, te lo aseguro-le dije sonriéndola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero hermanita-me dijo abrazándome y yéndose de la habitación.

-Y yo a ti-le dije aunque ella ya se hubiera ido.

**Lyssander:**

La necesitaba, la necesitaba y mucho. No sé que me está pasando. Nunca. Nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie y menos por mi amiga.

Molly era especial, no era como las demás. Es única y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, no gustarme, como te puede gustar cualquiera. No. Enamorarme. Enamorarme de verdad. Por primera vez.

Le tengo que escribir una carta, tengo que saber algo de ella.

No la vi este verano porque me fui de vacaciones con mis padres y hermano a buscar animales al Amazonas y no hablé con ella, ni por carta, ni por nada.

_Querida Molly:_

_Hola, te preguntaras para qué te escribo, pues era porque lo necesitaba._

_Te echo de menos. Echo de menos tus manos en mi pelo cuando me besas, tus suspiros cuando te acaricio, tu boca, tu pelo, tus ojos azules. Toda tú._

_Te echo de menos Molly._

_Lyssander Scamander._

La leí un par de veces, me parecía una cursilada muy grande pero era lo que sentía y sé que a Molly le gustan estas cosas y con que le guste a ella yo estoy satisfecho.

**Hola y ¡no me odiéis por favor! Sí lo sé demasiado corto, demasiado horrendo (gran palabra) para las dos semanas que os hice esperar LO SÉ y me odio por ello (es el más corto que he hecho) ¬¬ pero aún así espero que os haya gustado.**

**Fredmioneesmiotp:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y me alegra que te guste:) Besos.

**Katris Potter: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y todo:) Besos

**Besoss33**

_**10-2-15**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola, os echaba de menos :'( gracias por los comentarios, os adoro.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo este capítulo ¡ya vuelven a Hogwarts! **

**Advertencia: **hay un poquitito de lemmon en este capítulo a quien no le guste pues absténgase de leer -.-

**Nunca digo esto me parece una estupidez pero como todo el mundo lo dice, Harry Potter no es mío todo lo que reconozcáis es de J.K. Rowling.**

**Capítulo 3.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Era treinta y uno de agosto mañana volvemos a Hogwarts a empezar segundo año. Mis padres iban a venir hoy a buscarme pero me enviaron una carta ayer preguntando si podían llevarme los Potter a King Cross ya que mis padres tenían ‹‹asuntos importantes del Ministerio›› Estaba haciendo mi baúl cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de Albus, en la cual yo dormí durante este tiempo.

-Pase-dije, me fijé en quien era la persona que había llamado a la puerta y vi una cabellera rojo fuego asomarse seguido de unos ojos azules.

-Hola-dijo Rose en un susurro.

-Hola Rose ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunté doblando una camiseta y metiéndola en mi baúl.

-Solo quería hablarte de una cosa-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Claro ¿qué pasa?-le pregunté curioso, sentándome en la cama de Albus y mirando como jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

-El día en el que Lucius Malfoy nos llevo al cementerio-empezó sin mirarme-pues tú te desmayaste cuando te…-intentó decir pero no pudo seguir.

-Me torturo sí, continúa-la impulsé levantándome y agarrando sus manos para que dejara de jugar con ellas.

-¡Albus se quedó el solo luchando!-gritó soltándome y tapando su cara y juro que oí un sollozo-¿¡Y yo qué!? ¡Me quedé escondiéndome detrás de una tumba llorando como una estúpida!-volvió a gritar mientras más lágrimas, que no eran de pena eran de frustración e impotencia, caían de sus azules ojos.

-¡Rose!-la llamé agarrando sus antebrazos consiguiendo que parara-mírame-le susurré-no es tú culpa, no tenías la varita, Albus lo entiende y además no te quedaste sin hacer nada, me protegiste a mí-le dije juntando nuestras frentes para que se tranquilizara.

-Pero… deje que mi… mi primo luchara el solo-balbuceo-y no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, soy una cobarde-afirmó.

-Rose no eres una cobarde no tenías otra opción-le volví a decir aflojando el agarre de sus brazos, ella me miró y se lanzó encima de mí abrazándome y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y cuello.

Lo que no sabíamos es que un hombre pelirrojo con los mismos ojos que su hija, nos veía desde atrás de la puerta.

**Rose:**

Después de llorarle a Scorpius como una niña pequeña lo solté pero él a mí no, me sentía totalmente avergonzada, odiaba llorar y menos delante de gente pero la presión que tenía en mi estomago desde el cementerio no se iba, hasta… claro haber hablado con Scorpius.

Pero la verdad esa sensación de cobardía, egoísmo y asco hacia mí no se me pasaba, se que sucedió hace meses y podía haberlo hablado con Albus y Scorpius en Hogwarts pero es que no me atrevía o no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ello.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-me preguntó susurrando a lo que yo solo pude asentir sin decir palabra-no vuelvas a decir que eres una cobarde porque no es verdad-me dijo duramente.

-Pero…-intenté rectificar pero él no me dejó.

-Shhh-me dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios haciendo que me sonroje-entonces los gritos que oí mientras me torturaba pidiendo que me soltara, que por favor parara, etcétera, etcétera ¿no es de ser valiente? Y coger el cuerpo de un amigo para que no le pase nada ¿tampoco es de ser valiente?

La valentía no es de sacrificarte, ni de luchar por otros, es de ayudar a otras personas en situaciones complicadas aunque no te incumban-me explicó acariciándome el pelo-y además Albus no te guarda ningún rencor, él sabe que no tenías varita sería un suicidio-añadió pellizcándome la mejilla consiguiendo que rodara los ojos y soltara una carcajada.

-Gracias-le dije volviendo a ponerme seria-en serio gracias por todo.

-No me des las gracias eres mi amiga y no quiero verte mal-me dijo y no sé porque se me formo un nudo en el estómago.

-Sí tú también eres mi… amigo-le dije forzando una sonrisa y soltándome de su agarre dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Al cerrarla me apoye en ella, cerré los ojos y solté todo el aire que había aguantado sin saber el por qué.

-¿Rose?-oí que me llamaba una voz a mi espalda.

-¡Papá!-grité asustada y poniendo una mano en el corazón, hiperventilando-que susto me has dado-añadí.

-Perdona hija pero ¿qué hacías en la habitación de Malfoy?-me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada-dije rápidamente _maldita sea los genes Weasley _pensé al ponerme roja-¿y tú? ¿Nos estabas espiando?-pregunté frunciendo el ceño justo igual como hizo mi padre hace un momento.

-No, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi salir de la habitación-afirmó pero yo no me lo creí.

-Ya bueno-dije, quería pasar con el tema.

-¿Hiciste la maleta?-me preguntó.

-Sí, claro-le dije acercándome a las escaleras-y Scorpius también por si te interesa-volví a decirle riéndome, me encantaba ver como mi padre se enfadaba cada vez que hablaba de Scorpius.

-¡Rose Weasley!-oí que gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y me dirigía hacia la cocina sin parar de reír.

**Frank:**

-¡Oh Dios!-gemí al sentir la mano de la rubia en mi entrepierna.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó la francesa sin parar el movimiento.

-Más te va a gustar a ti-le dije cogiéndola por los hombros y tumbándola debajo de mí y empecé a repartir besos alrededor de su ombligo oyendo como gemía y se retorcía.

Estaba en un hostal de Francia junto a una muggle francesa, había venido un mes de vacaciones junto a mis padres y hermana.

Conocí a esta chica en una discoteca de París, se me insinuaba "discretamente" hasta que con unas copas de más le hice caso, me la llevé al hostal más cercano y así fue como acabé con ella debajo mía gritando de placer.

-¡Oh _Fgank_!-dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe y soltando un gemido, la verdad es que yo no me sabía su nombre-¡Sí!-volvió a gritar la rubia de ¿ojos verdes? _Oh mierda_ pensé son exactamente iguales que los de Dominique-¡oh sí!-seguía gritando mientras yo acariciaba su sexo escondiendo mi cara en su pecho para evitar verle los ojos y acordarme de la chica que hacía meses me traía loco-¡No _pages_!-gritó mientras yo entraba en ella y me abrazaba la cintura con sus piernas y gemía descontroladamente-¡Sí, sí, sí me _cogo! _¡Me vengo _Fgank!_-estuvo gimiendo un rato más, hasta que ella se vino y la seguí yo saliendo de ella y dejando mi esencia en su cara, por puro placer de ella-me ha encantado-dijo lamiendo mi semen alrededor de su boca-_debeguiamos gepetiglo_-dijo cogiendo su ropa del suelo y entrando en el baño.

_¿Qué cojones me pasa?_ me pregunté poniéndome los pantalones y la camisa y saliendo por la puerta sin siquiera despedirme.

**Rose:**

-¡Arriba Rose!-oí que me gritaba la voz de mi "adorable" hermano-¡vamos a llegar tarde!-volvió a gritar saltando en mi cama.

-¡Hugo! ¿Qué hora es?-le pregunté frotándome los ojos mientras soltaba un bostezo.

-¡Las ocho y media!-gritó-¡es muy tarde!

-¡Hugo cállate que se te oye en mi habitación!-gritó James que estaba en la habitación de en frente.

-Hugo el tren sale a las once y aun es pronto-me quejé soltando un gruñido.

-¡No, no lo es venga arriba!-gritó cogiendo la manta y destapándome.

-¡Vale ya me levanto!-grité sentándome en la cama.

-¡Qué os calléis ya!-volvió a gritar James.

-¡Albus!-oí que gritaba Lily y corría a la habitación de su hermano que estaba al lado de la mía.

-¡Niños!-se levantó tía Ginny-¿qué hacéis despiertos ya? Sí aun queda tiempo-dijo mi tía Ginny en medio del pasillo.

-¡Mamá!-gritó llorando Lily-¡Albus me dijo una cosa muy fea!-gritó llorando a lágrima viva a lo que yo rodeé los ojos al ver la cara de preocupación de mi tía.

-¡Albus no insultes a tu hermana!-le reprochó tía Ginny a Albus-vamos cielo, vamos a desayunar-le dijo con voz dulce mi tía.

-¡Bien!-gritó sorprendentemente ya sin lágrimas.

-Ya que estamos todos despiertos bajemos a desayunar-dijo mi padre que salía de su habitación seguida de mi madre.

-¿Y mi padre?-preguntó Albus saliendo de la habitación con Scorpius.

-Ehh…tuvo que ir al Ministerio-dijo mi madre-¡James vamos a desayunar!-gritó a la habitación de mi primo.

-¡Ya voy ahora, madrina!-contestó desde dentro de la habitación.

-¿Todos los años es así?-me preguntó Scorpius riendo.

-Desgraciadamente sí-afirmé correspondiéndole la risa.

-Que pasada-oí que susurraba a lo que yo sonreí discretamente.

-¿Estás nerviosa por ir a Hogwarts?-preguntó Scorpius a Lily.

-Más que nervios es emoción-le dijo apartándome y sentándose donde se suponía que yo iba a sentarme, a su lado.

-¿Tienes claro en qué casa vas a estar?-le preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí obviamente a Griffindor-afirmó sonriéndole coqueta

-¿Y tú Hugo?

-Creo qu… que yo también a Griffindor-balbuceo a lo que yo me preocupe, sí Hugo no acaba en Griffindor a mi padre le da algo, su "adorada hija" una serpiente y por lo que he visto Hugo no está muy seguro.

-Como toda la familia-dijo Lily mirándome-bueno casi toda-volvió a decir sonriendo con "empatía".

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las diez y teníamos que irnos a la estación, nos repartimos en dos coches y Scorpius iba con Albus en el coche de los Potter.

-¡Papá!-le llamó Hugo-¿tú estabas tan nervioso en tú primer año?-le preguntó dando golpecitos en la ventana del coche.

-No hijo que va, yo era una roca-dijo mi padre cogiendo aire y sacando pecho.

-Más quisieras Ronald-dijo mi madre riendo-es normal estar nervioso hijo, vas a pasar siete años allí, no te preocupes-le tranquilizó.

-Bueno es verdad-dijo Hugo-y además vosotros cuando estuvisteis en Hogwarts estaba Voldemort y estaba a punto de estallar una guerra-volvió a decir Hugo-nosotros no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos-afirmó Hugo sonriente.

-Ya e…eso es verdad-balbuceo mi padre a lo que mi madre le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-¡Llegamos niños venga bajar!-gritó mi madre bajando del coche.

Nos bajamos del coche y sacamos los baúles del maletero y nos dirigimos a la columna que está entre el andén 9 y 10, allí estaban los Potter y Scorpius.

-¡Voy yo primero!-anunció James mirando hacia los lados vigilando de que no hubiera nadie y salió corriendo hacia la columna y de repente desapareció.

-¡Vamos Scorpius!-gritó Albus y ellos también desaparecieron.

-¿Mamá vienes conmigo?-le preguntó Lily poniendo ojitos.

-Claro que sí-le contestó y corriendo hacia la columna, desaparecieron.

-Vamos campeón-le dijo mi padre a Hugo y seguido de tío Harry desaparecieron.

-¿Mamá?-le pregunté a mi madre que estaba con los ojos llorosos-mamá ¿qué pasa?-le pregunté preocupada.

-Nada hija solo que estáis muy mayores-dijo pero me dio la sensación de que no era por eso.

-¿Segura?-le volví a preguntar.

-Segurísima venga vamos-dijo y empezamos a correr y nos desvanecimos justo antes de chocar contra la columna.

-Ya que estamos todos va a ser hora de que subáis-oí a tío Percy hablar con su típico tono pomposo-el tren va a salir en diez minutos-avisó señalando su reloj.

-¡Fred! ¡Cedric!-gritó James corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Rose!-oí que me llamaba la voz de una chica que yo conocía muy bien.

-¡Patricia!-la saludé dándole un efusivo abrazo-te he echado muchísimo de menos-le dije al separarme de ella y vi que estaba más alta y bastante más morena y su pelo rubio había crecido y ahora le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

-¡Alex!-gritaron Albus y Scor y fueron a saludar a Alexandre y yo les seguí.

-Hola chicos-nos saludó dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda a los chicos y a mí un abrazo, él estaba un poco más alto y se había cortado el pelo.

-Os eché mucho de menos-nos dijo el moreno.

-Niños-nos llamó mi madre-el tren va a salir en cinco minutos tenéis que ir subiendo-nos avisó.

-Adiós mamá-le dije dándole un abrazo y un beso-te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti hija y no te metas en líos-me dijo sonriéndome débilmente y sentí como sus manos temblaban.

-Princesa-me llamó mi padre-te voy a echar de menos-me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me levantaba un poquito del suelo.

-Yo más papá-le dije dándole un montón de besos-te quiero muchísimo papá-le volví a decir.

-Rose-me llamó justó antes de que subiera al tren-ten cuidado-me advirtió a lo que yo fruncí el ceño confusa.

-Papá ¿por qué?-le pregunté asustada.

-Nada hija ya lo sabrás-me sonrió débilmente-ahora sube que lo vas a perder-me dijo dándome pequeños empujoncitos en la espalda para que subiera.

-Pero ¿qué?-le pregunté.

-Nada tú solo hazme caso-me dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas del tren y se pusiera en marcha y me alejara.

**Hola de nuevo y espero que os haya gustado y quería aclarar de que la escena de Frank es antes del 31 de agosto obviamente es en la mitad del verano, por si no quedo muy claro. xD**

**Bueno dejarme un bonito ****Review ****por favor ¿Qué os cuestan? Son gratis jeje**

**Besoss33**

_**22-2-15**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola, si una semana demás I know it. Me desilusionó y poco el hecho de que no hubiera comentarios, sí no os gusto el anterior capítulo por algo en concreto decirme **** hay confianza. Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo. (Hogwarts's back)**

**Advertencia:** apenas hay lemmon pero habrá que avisar de vocabulario "poco apropiado" y una situación calenturienta (por así decirlo)

**Capítulo 4.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Subí al tren nada más haberme despedido de los Potter y de los Weasley la verdad es que fueron muy amables, quitando algunos comentarios de Ron Weasley, me lo pase muy bien estas últimas dos semanas.

Entramos Albus, Alexandre, Patricia y yo a un compartimento, pasó un rato y entró Rose con cara de preocupación.

-Os estuve buscando chicos-dijo sentándose al lado de Patricia y quedando frente mía.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Alexandre sentado al lado de Albus.

-Estuve hablando con mi padre antes de subir-dijo- y me dijo algo que me puso un poco nerviosa-comentó mirando a su primo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó el ojiverde.

-Me advirtió más bien, de que tuviera cuidado-dijo arrugando la nariz como siempre hace cuando estudia o intenta descifrar algo.

-Pero eso es normal-dijo Patricia-lo dicen todos los padres antes de que nos vayamos a Hogwarts.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es lo mismo que el año pasado cuando me dijo que no me metiera en problemas-dijo bajando la cabeza haciendo que unos mechones de su rojo cabello la taparan-y a demás cuando le pregunté que quería decir me dijo que ya me enteraría y se le notaba preocupado-dijo antes de que mirara a su primo-¿a ti no te dijeron nada?-le preguntó.

-Haber me dijo que tuviera cuidado nada más, pero… ahora que lo dices lo noté un poco preocupado pero le resté importancia-dijo Albus mirando a su prima.

-Chicos va a pasar algo-aseguró Rose-y algo grave-remarcó.

**Hugo:**

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!-gritaba Hagrid cuando el tren se paró.

-¡Vamos Hugo!-me agarró Lily de la manga y me arrastraba toda emocionada hacia el semi-gigante seguidos de Roxanne y Catherine.

-¡Hola padrino!-le saludó alegre Roxanne.

-Hola ahijada-la saludó Hagrid a mi prima dándole un abrazo-¿qué tal el verano niños?-nos preguntó mirándonos.

-¡Muy bien!-gritó Lily muy feliz.

-¿Estáis emocionados por ir a Hogwarts?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡Mucho!-dijeron mis primas a la vez, Catherine y yo nos quedamos callados.

-Venga tenéis que subir a los botes-dijo señalándolos-tranquilos el calamar gigante no hace daño a nadie, es más si os caéis os devolverá al bote-nos susurro para que nadie más lo oyera.

Nos subieron a los cuatro a un bote y nos llevó a Hogwarts, nadie se cayó al Lago Negro como en otros años, según mis primos claro, yo no dije ninguna palabra durante el trayecto, Lily y Roxanne se la pasaron hablando de lo feliz que estarían en Hogwarts, de la cantidad de chicos guapos que hay y todas esas cosas.

-Hola, soy la profesora Innantra y seré vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora seréis elegidos a una de las cuatro casas a saber, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin. Vuestros logros serán puntos a vuestras casas y si queréis que a final de año dejar a vuestra casa como la mejor portaos como debe ser-dijo la mujer de unos 50 y tantos años antes de que abriera la puerta y nos conduzca a través del Gran Comedor, en la mesa del fondo a la izquierda vislumbré a mi hermana sentada junto a Scorpius y sus amigos, en la mesa del fondo a la derecha vi el resto de mis primos que me saludaban emocionados.

-Bien ahora iré diciendo vuestros nombres-dijo la profesora Innantra-Albert Abercrombie-llamó la profesora y un chico castaño subió a la tarima, se sentó y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, este no estuvo mucho tiempo y enseguida gritó:

-¡Ravenclaw!-el chico todo emocionado se dirigió a la mesa del medio a la izquierda.

-Angie Browson.

-¡Hufflepuff!-volvió a gritar el sombrero.

-Roger Cresto.

-¡Slytherin!-gritó el sombrero y así fueron pasando alumnos.

-Lily Potter-llamó la profesora y en el Gran Comedor se oía un murmullo, Lily muy segura de sí misma se sentó en el taburete, pasó un minuto y el Sombrero no decía nada, dos minutos y parecía que Lily mantenía una lucha con el Sombrero, tres minutos y por fín el Sombrero gritó:

-¡Griffindor!-la mesa de Griffindor gritaba y aplaudía muy emocionada y Lily toda sonriente se fue hacia la mesa de los leones.

Siguieron pasando alumnos "Enry Ross" "¡Slytherin!"

-Catherine Thomas-llamó la profesora y Catherine que estaba a mi lado pegó un respingo y fue toda nerviosa hacia el taburete y nada más ponerle el sombrero este gritó:

-¡Griffindor!

-Roxanne Weasley-llamó a mi prima la profesora.

-¡Griffindor!-gritó el Sombrero _parece ser que todos los Weasley van a Griffindor o bueno casi todos _pensé mirando a mi hermana que me dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hugo Weasley-me llamó y yo nervioso me senté en el taburete de madera y me colocó el sombrero.

-_Humm-_oí una voz en mi cabeza_-difícil sí, eres valiente pero leal y trabajador-_dijo la voz a lo que yo me asusté_._

_-Nooo-_pensé_-no quiero ir a Hufflepuff, ni a Ravenclaw ni mucho menos a Slytherin, no quiero que mi padre tenga a sus dos hijos fuera de Griffindor y no esté orgulloso de nosotros ¡por favor!-_supliqué.

_-Tu padre se sentirá orgulloso igual vayas a donde vayas pero si tanto insistes…-_volvió a decir el sombrero en, mi cabeza antes de gritar:

-¡Griffindor!-gritó a lo que yo solté todo el aire que tenía retenido y sonreí aliviado mientras me dirigía a la mesa de Griffindor.

**Molly:**

Al acabar la Selección y de cenar nos dirigimos cada casa a su respectiva Sala Común, mientras me dirigía hacia la torre de Griffindor alguien me agarraba de la muñeca y me arrimaba hacia sí.

-Lyssander-dije cuando me separé de él.

-Hola Molly-me dijo sonriente _¡ay dios que sonrisa!_ pensé.

-Ho…hola-balbucee nerviosa.

-Te eché de menos Molly-me dijo agarrándome las manos-y te escribí y no me contestaste-me dijo acercándose a mí.

-E…es que no…no podía-tartamudee, poniéndome muy roja como solo una Weasley sabía.

-No podías o es que ¿no querías contestar?-me pregunta acorralándome en la pared y pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

-¿Por qué por carta eres tan romántico y cuando estamos juntos te ¿cómo decirlo? descontrolas?-le pregunté riendo un poco consiguiendo que él me diera un pequeño beso en el cuello, haciendo que me estremezca.

-Cuando no te veo te echo de menos y me pongo romántico para hacértelo saber pero cuando estoy cerca tuyo no puedo evitar querer besarte, abrazarte y acariciarte-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo le di un pequeño beso en los labios y acto seguido lo abracé y ahí me di cuenta de que nunca me voy a poder separar de él y la verdad no quiero separarme de él.

**Dominique:**

Estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, ya era de noche y la gente estaba en sus camas durmiendo ¿y yo qué hacía ahí? Pues fumar tranquilamente sin que nadie me molestara, sí soy una tía animada, alegre y me encanta salir de fiesta y beber pero también me gustan los momentos de paz en lo que no había nadie que te incordie.

Le di una última calada a mi cigarrillo antes de tirarlo por el balcón de la torre, pensaba en sacar otro pero el ruido de unos pasos acercándose me lo impidieron.

-¿Otra vez fumando linda?-me dijo apoyándose a mi lado en el balcón.

-No me digas así-dije bruscamente.

-¿El qué linda?-me preguntó con ironía.

-Así, como si fuera una de esas chicas que se mueren porque les dirijas una triste mirada-dije rodando los ojos.

-No te confundas linda-me dijo a lo que yo iba a protestar pero me interrumpió-eres una de esas chicas-asegura con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?-dije muy irritada por sus aires de superioridad-solo eres un chico medianamente atractivo como muchos otros, no te creas tanto.

-No te cierres linda-me dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a mí para besarme a lo que yo giré la cabeza, consiguiendo así que el beso sea en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué te niegas?-me preguntó abriendo los ojos con expresión cansada.

-Porque tengo un poco de orgullo propio-le dije.

-Pues tu expediente aquí en el colegio es de liarte con cualquiera-aseguró-¿por qué conmigo no?

-Todo eso de que me lio con cualquiera es mentira-le corregí- si me lié con alguno pero no con cualquiera, ese rumor se lo inventaron mis compañeras en tercero porque me llevo mejor con los chicos que con las chicas-le expliqué y aun ahora se sigue esparciendo el rumor de que me acuesto con el primero que pasa.

-¿Por qué te dio por estar conmigo?-le pregunté, la verdad esa era una pregunta que venía haciéndome un tiempo, Frank Longbottom suele estar con chicas, cursis, presumidas y rubias por lo general ¿qué hacía persiguiendo a una chica como yo?

-¿Qué, por qué? Estás de coña ¿no?-me preguntó convencido a lo que yo negué con la cabeza-¡mírate!-me gritó señalándome de arriba abajo-eres perfecta en serio y esa actitud de todo me resbala es lo que más me gusta de ti-me dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí.

-No te gusto sólo quieres meterte en mis bragas-afirmé sonriendo y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Pues entonces llevo queriendo meterme en tus bragas desde cuarto curso-dijo antes de acercar su boca a la mía y juntar nuestros labios, en un apasionado beso.

Su boca era suave y la movía con intensidad, cosa que provocaba que soltará pequeños gemidos que quedaban ahogados en su boca, _¡dios como besaba! _Pensé mientras subía sus manos por mi espalda y me soltaba el moño que tenía echo haciendo que mis rizos castaños con reflejos pelirrojos se esparcieran.

Frank llevo sus manos de entre mis rizos a mis caderas, bajando por la curva de mi cintura hasta agarrar mis muslos, todo eso sin dejar de besarnos, y levantándome yo crucé mis piernas en su cintura sintiendo su duro miembro consiguiendo que soltara un gran gemido.

Por la falta de aire él se despegó de mi boca pero acto seguido bajó a mi cuelo y repartió besos, lamidas y succionaba sin parar.

Yo quería tener más contacto con él y le intenté quitar la camiseta pero él me agarró los brazos y me paró.

-No así-dijo en un susurro apenas inaudible si no fuera por lo cerca que no encontrábamos.

-¿Cómo que no así?-le pregunté con la respiración entre cortada-¡llevas intentado acostarte conmigo mucho tiempo! Y ahora que me tienes aquí y así de cachonda en bandeja de plata ¿no quieres?-le pregunté alterada y bajándome de encima de él.

-¡Soy el primero aquí que quiere desnudarte! ¿¡Vale!? ¡Pero tú eres diferente! Y no quiero que la primera vez que me acueste contigo, sea en la torre de astronomía a la una de la mañana-gritó Frank.

-¿A sí?-le pregunté con un tono dulce que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

-Claro-me dijo juntando nuestras frentes y dándome un corto y casto beso en los labios-¿te puedes quedar aquí conmigo?-me preguntó poniendo sus manos en mi cadera.

-Me encantaría-le contesté sonriendo, tumbándome en el suelo con él y quedándome dormida siendo abrazada por él.

**Hola espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y POR FAVOR comentar ¿qué os cuesta? Es pulsar un botón y decir si ha estado bien o mal, con que pongáis "lo he leído" yo feliz xD.**

**Besoss33**

_**7-3-15**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Soy lo peor! En serio, Dios, me quedaron tres asignaturas y me castigaron (soy un desastre de humano) y por eso no actualicé y he cogido el ordenador sin que mis padres me dejen (soy una malosa) **

**Bien, con respecto al capítulo, me han preguntado ya muchas veces, en que curso van los niños (todos xD) así que aquí os lo dejo.**

**_Victoire y Teddy: ya acabaron Hogwarts, tienen19 años._**

**_Dominique, Frank y su hermana Alice: acaban de empezar séptimo curso tienen, 17 años._**

**_Molly, Lyssander y Liam: acaban de empezar quinto curso, tienen 15 años, van a cumplir 16 en poco tiempo._**

**_James, Fred, Louis, Cedric y Lorcan: acaban de empezar tercero, tienen 13 van a cumplir 14 en poco tiempo._**

**_Rose, Albus, Scorpius etc: acaban de empezar segundo, tienen 12 van a cumplir trece en poco tiempo._**

**_Lily, Hugo, Roxanne y Catherine: acaban de empezar primero, tiene 11 años cumplirán 12 en poco tiempo._**

**_Lucy: tiene 10 años falta un año para que empiece Hogwarts._**

**Y ya creo si me falta alguien que os interese saber decirme en los comentarios (indirecta a que me dejéis un review xD) **

**Espero que la tardanza (estudios ¬¬) sea recompensada****J**

**Advertencia:** el lemon (un poco no muchoJ) se está volviendo algo común xD, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Capítulo 5.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

_Estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts, hacía buen día y estaba con mis amigos jugando a los naipes explosivos, todo era perfecto._

_Mis primas Lily y Roxanne jugaban a las palmadas y se reían, mi hermano hablaba con Catherine de algo que la hacía reír, acto que era raro al menos desde que la conozco, todo seguía siendo perfecto._

_Molly leía su libro de poemas y Lyssander le acariciaba el pelo, detrás de ellos Dominique fumaba tras un árbol intentando que nadie la viera, nada cambiaba, todo era perfecto._

_De repente todo se puso nublado, se oyó un trueno y una risa de mujer, pero no era una risa normal, no, era malévola y terrorífica._

_Empezó a llover, la gente se ponía correr mientras gritaba hacía dentro del castillo, esta lluvia quemaba era ácida._

_Corrimos hacía el castillo cuando estuvimos seguros me permití abrir los ojos y lo que vieron mis ojos no se lo podían creer, había unas letras grabadas en la tierra del castillo, concretamente dos, una L y una R unidas, y se volvió a oír aquella horrible risa, seguida de unas palabras que no lograba comprender._

_La gente empezó a gritar y a llorar._

_La paz, la perfección que se sentía, quedó destruida._

Desperté de golpe en el cuarto de la casa de Slytherin, tenía la respiración entre cortada y lágrimas secas en mi rostro. Me levanté de mi cama, jadeando, y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara. No podía entender que pasaba _¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué demonios significa LR? _Me pregunté echándome agua en la cara y nuca.

**Hugo:**

No podía dormir, era mi primera noche en Hogwarts y no tenía sueño alguno, me levanté de la cama y me conduje a la Sala Común, ahí oí unos ruidos como ¿llanto? Sí definitivamente era una chica llorando.

-¿Catherine?-pregunté al ver a la niña estar sentada en el suelo con las manos cubriendo su rostro, no había ninguna duda de que era ella la que lloraba.

-¡Hugo!-se sobresaltó al verme e intento sacarse las lágrimas-¿qué haces despierto?-me preguntó.

-No podía dormir-dije escuetamente y acercándome a ella-¿estás bien?-le pregunté _estúpido que soy, está llorando es evidente que no está bien_ me reproché.

-S…sí.

-Catherine estabas llorando-afirmé sentándome a su lado-¿qué te pasa?-le pregunté.

-Echo de menos a mi padre-confesó echándose a llorar ya sin reparos-y no me queda nada, mi madre murió cuando era pequeña, apenas me acuerdo de ella, y no me queda nada-dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y llorando.

-Catherine-la llamé suavemente-nos tienes a nosotros, no estás sola-le dije separando las manos de su cara haciendo que me mirara.

-¿Me lo prometes?-me preguntó mirándome a los ojos mientras le temblaba el labio inferior intentando hacer un amago de sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo-le dije antes de abrazarla.

**Scorpius:**

-¿Qué tal el verano Weasley?- preguntó Helena Nott seguida de su inseparable secuaz Petra Crabbe que cargaba con un ejemplar de "El Profeta"

-Muy bien Nott-contestó Rose con una sonrisa sarcástica-gracias por preguntar-le volvió a decir antes de seguir hablando con Patricia.

Nott al ver que no le hacía caso fue a por Albus que habalaba con Alexandre y conmigo:

-¿Y el tuyo leoncito?-le preguntó apoyando sus dos manos en la mesa y acercando su rostro al de Albus-un pajarito me ha dicho que sigue habiendo ataques a sangres sucias-comentó como si nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió Patricia con tono de sorpresa.

-Lo publicaron en "El Profeta"-aclaró arrancado el periódico a Crabbe.

-**_La noche del 20 de agosto se ha encontrado unos cadáveres de una familia de magos, que según los vecinos intentaban defender a su última miembro una muchacha _**_squib__**-**_leyó Nott con una sonrisa en su boca-**_los aurores del Ministerio aseguran que siguen siendo el grupo de mortífagos, encabezado por Lucius Malfoy-_**esto último lo dijo mirándome con una mueca en la cara-**_ que habían atacado a los hijos de muggles unos meses atrás._**

**_"_****_Siguen dejando el mismo mensaje" asegura Ronald Weasley_**.

-Orgulloso ¿verdad primito?-me preguntó Helena Nott sarcástica-¿Cuándo te vas a unir a él?-volvió a preguntar mirándome con odio.

-¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te callas?-preguntó exaltado Albus levantándose.

-¿Por qué no te vas a tu mesa y nos dejas en paz leoncito?-preguntó acercándose a él.

-Helena para-dijo Crabbe agarrando a Helena del brazo y echándola para atrás-la profesora Innantra nos está mirando-volvió a decir preocupada.

-Esto no se va a quedar así-dijo antes de salir del comedor seguida de Crabbe.

-La odio-dijo Rose apretando mucho la mandíbula.

-No tenemos que dejar que nos afecte lo que diga-aseguró Alexandre.

-Eso para vosotros es fácil-dije mirándolo-pero es que vuestro abuelo no anda por ahí matando gente.

-No sé si recuerdas que nuestros padres también fueron mortífagos-dijo Patricia frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya lo sé Patricia-afirmé- pero los tuyos dejaron de serlo en la batalla, los míos no-expliqué.

-Tu abuela salvó a mi padre-dijo Albus en un susurro para que solo lo oyéramos nosotros.

-Ya pero mi abuela murió unos años después de la batalla, ella no cuenta-dije agarrando mi cara con las manos.

-Claro que cuenta-aseguró Rose-era tan Malfoy como tu abuelo, puede que no de sangre pero era toda una Malfoy, según me contaron mi familia-dijo Rose rodando los ojos y resoplando.

-Rose no lo entiendes-suspiré mirándola.

-Claro que lo entiendo, soy una Weasley en Slytherin, ¿cómo no lo voy a entender?-preguntó irónica.

-Mi padre dijo siempre que le debía la vida a tu abuela-comentó Albus-tú no eres igual que tu abuelo, ni tu padre tampoco lo es-afirmó el ojiverde.

-Te conocemos Scor y no eres ningún malvado, ni tu padre, ni tu madre-dijo Patricia-nadie de tu familia lo es.

-Bueno Helena no es un amor que digamos-dijo Alexandre con voz socarrona.

-Ella es un caso aparte-dijo Patricia rápidamente a lo que los demás nos reímos.

**Dominique:**

Al levantarme por la mañana sentí un dolor muy grande en la espalda por haber dormido en la Torre de Astronomía, pero me olvidé del dolor cuando vi a Frank despierto mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días -me susurró dándome un beso en la frente.

-Hola-le contestó bostezando y mirándole adormilada-¿qué hora es?

-Ni idea-me contestó sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!-le reproché dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?-me preguntó pasando su nariz por mi pelo, haciendo que me estremezca.

-Para de hacer eso-le dije apartando mi cabeza de él.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté sorprendida y extrañada _¿Frank Longbottom pidiendo un beso? Imposible_ pensé.

-Que me beses, por favor-pidió mirándome a los ojos a lo que yo le sonreí y le di un corto beso, sin lengua ni nada.

-Eres genial-me dijo sonriendo y levantándose de encima de mí consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

-Van a empezar las clases-dije poniéndome un moño y bajando de la Torre de Astronomía dejando atrás a Frank.

**Molly:  
**-Lyssander tenemos que ir a clase-le dije aunque no quisiera que parara-vamos a llegar tarde-le dije antes de soltar un gemido.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Molly!-gimió él mientras repartía besos por mi pecho desnudo acercándose a mi vientre-eres maravillosa-dijo levantándose y dándome un beso húmedo y rápido-me encantas, toda tú-dijo pellizcando mis pezones consiguiendo que se pongan duros haciendo que yo enloqueciera y dejara atrás la razón.

-A la mierda la clase-susurré antes de tirarme encima de él, haciendo que nos tumbáramos en la mesa del aula vacía en la que nos encontrábamos.

Le saqué su camisa, pasé mis manos por su perfecto cuerpo. No era musculoso, no mucho, pero era delgado y su pecho estaba duro. Lentamente acerqué mi boca a su cuello, esta vez quería ser yo la que le diera placer a él, lo besé, lo succioné, lo mordí _¡Dios me encantaba! _Fui bajando por su pecho hasta que encontré la hebilla del cinturón.

No sabía que hacer, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, pero no quería que pensara que era una niña pequeña que necesitaba que le explicara lo que era un pene y para que servía, así que se lo desabroché y le bajé los pantalones dejándolo con su bóxer.

-Molly no tienes que hacerlo-me avisó, aunque yo veía en sus ojos que no quería que parara.

-Shh…-le puse un dedo en los labios-quiero hacerlo-le dije antes de arrodillarme en el suelo a la altura de su cadera.

-Molly-gimió cuando le bajé los calzoncillos y su miembro, duro y grande, quedó expuesto delante de mi rostro.

Lo agarré y empecé a masajeárselo lentamente.

-¡Oh Merlín!-gimió el castaño-sigue por favor-suplicó a lo que yo me mordí el labio inferior pensando una cosa.

Paré el movimiento y acerqué el miembro a mi boca y lo besé.

-¡Molly!-gritó agarrando la mesa, yo al ver su reacción me animé más y me metí la punta en la boca, lamía, absorbía y besaba su miembro.

Ver las reacciones de Lyssander, lo que la triste, infeliz y gótica Molly provocaba, le estaba dando placer a alguien y eso me excitaba.

-Molly cr…creo que voy a…a-dijo antes de que se corriera y yo me separara de él, consiguiendo así que unos restos quedaran esparcidos en mi cara.

-Lo siento-dijo él abriendo los ojos, jadeando-no quería que…-intentó decir pero no pudo continuar ya que yo estaba relamiendo mi boca saboreando su esencia y dándole unas últimas lamidas a su pene, ahora, flácido.

-¿Qu…qué?-tartamudeo abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

-Nada-dije levantándome y agarrándole de los hombros para besarlo.

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo pasando sus manos por mis piernas, a lo que yo sonreí y se las agarré impidiendo que continuara.

-No, otro día-le dije dándole un casto beso antes de salir del aula.

**¡Hola! Encima me salió más corto que lo habitual, bien este es el lemon más fuerte que he hecho ¿qué opináis? ¿Me pasé? ¿Si fuerais Molly que haríais? ¿Echabais de menos los sueños? ¿Qué creéis que es ****_LR_****?**

**Dejarme lo que opináis en un Review por favor ****J**

**Besoss33**

**_22-3-15_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola, se me olvidó avisaros en el anterior capítulo que durante Semana Santa o Pascua (como lo llaméis) no iba a actualizar porque me iba a una casa en la cual no tienen internet xD **

**Y bueno aquí estoy con un capítulo que creo que (en mi opinión) os va a gustar bastante.**

**Capítulo 6.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Cho.**

Al terminar la guerra decidí ausentarme durante un tiempo del mundo mágico e irme un par de meses al mundo muggle. Lo que no sabía era que haberme ido fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida.

En el mundo muggle encontré lo que sería mi verdadera vocación durante el resto de mi vida, bailarina.

Participé en obras en grandes y maravillosos teatros de Gran Bretaña y así fue como conocí a Ry, bueno Ryan aunque yo siempre le llamo Ry.

Ry le encantaba ver obras de baile y, según él, quedó prendado de mí en el momento en el que me vio interpretar_ El Lago de los Cisnes_ como la protagonista, Odette.

Al paso del tiempo él y yo acabamos siendo pareja, cuando tenía 23 años me pidió en el teatro en el que interprete _El Lago de los Cisnes_ que me casara con él y automáticamente acepté estaba enamoradísima de él y nada iba a cambiar.

Nos casamos en agosto de ese mismo año y nos fuimos a vivir al mundo muggle, Ry ya sabía que yo era bruja y no se lo tomó mal, es más le encantó que su novia tuviera un "don especial"

A los 25 años me enteré de que no podía tener hijos y eso causó un bache en nuestra relación, él quería adoptar pero yo no, quería que nuestros hijos tuvieran algo de los dos, sus ojos azules y mi pelo negro, o mis ojos marrones y su pelo rubio, daba igual quería que tuviera algo de los dos.

Pero eso no detuvo nuestra relación decidimos que daba igual no tener hijos, que nos queríamos igual y que íbamos a ser felices, nada se interpondría.

-Me encanta ver como haces magia-me susurró Ry dándome un beso en el cuello mientras yo ordenaba la cocina a base de magia.

-La has visto ya muchas veces-le dije mientras me reía y me giraba para darle un corto beso-anda vamos a cenar-le volví a decir cogiendo la comida y llevándola al salón.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a comer la ensalada que había preparado.

-Está buenísima Cho-me dijo mientras comía una hoja de lechuga.

-Es ensalada no es muy difícil de hacer-le reproché soltando una risa, todo lo que hacía para Ry era maravilloso, lo amaba demasiado.

-Pero es que la tuya es perfecta-me volvió a decir acercándose a mí y dándome otro beso en el hombro.

-Ry no tenemos 20 años-le recordé echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando.

-¿Y qué?-me preguntó acariciando mis piernas desde mi rodilla hasta el muslo, se oyeron unos golpes en la entrada de casa y Ryan paró de golpe.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ni idea voy a ver-me dijo yendo hacia la entrada en la que se oyeron más golpes. Yo asustada decidí ir a ver que pasaba y porque mi marido tardaba tanto. Me asomé por el pasillo y no vi nada, llamé a Ryan un par de veces pero tampoco me contestó y yo asustada saqué de mi bota mi varita por precaución, ya que siempre la tenía a mano desde que pasó lo de los ataques.

-¡Ryan!-le llamé a gritos-¡Ryan! ¡Ryan! ¿¡Dónde estás?!-volví a llamarlo corriendo por la casa hasta que sentí que unas manos me tapaban la boca de golpe.

-Cierra la boquita y no te pasara nada-oí una voz de un hombre que me había jalado las manos y las había colocado en mi espalda-eres una traidora a tu raza-me volvió a decir-casándote con un muggle y viviendo como uno ¿qué clase de bruja eres?-me preguntó pasando la nariz por mi cuello haciendo que empezara a temblar de miedo, pero no miedo por mí si no miedo por Ryan.

-Se que estás ansiosa por saber que hemos hecho con tu asqueroso marido ¿no?-dijo irónico.

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunté cuando, por fín, apartar su mano de mi boca.

-Cariño un muggle como él no merece vivir-dijo suavemente a lo que yo me alteré.

-¿¡Dónde está?!-grité escandalizada, asustada y enfadada, sí sobre todo enfadada, enfada porque si no fuera porque me casé con él, él no estaría en esta situación.

-¡No grites asquerosa traidora!-gritó Lucius Malfoy dándome una bofetada que del impacto me estampó contra la pared.

-¡Cho!-oí que me llamaba Ryan desde el piso de arriba-¡Cho!-cogí mi varita que estaba en el suelo y le lancé un _Desmaius_ a Malfoy que, afortunadamente, estaba muy cerca de mí y salí corriendo hacia arriba.

-¡Ry!-dije aliviada al ver que estaba vivo y aparentemente bien.

-Cho ¿estás bien?-me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla roja por la bofetada.

-Sí, lo que importa eres tú-le dije desatándole las cadenas que le apresaba con un hechizo.

-¡Cho cuidado!-gritó cuando había roto la última cadena y él se había levantado.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-gritó un mortífago apuntando hacia mí.

-¡Ry corre!-le ordené sacando mi varita y lanzando hechizos no verbales.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_-gritó Lucius Malfoy que recién aparecía por la puerta apuntando hacia Ry.

No me di cuenta de en que momento dejé de luchar, tampoco cuando me arrodillé llorando al lado del cuerpo del hombre al que más había amado en mi vida.

Todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, no sabía que pasaba solo sabía que sin él no iba a poder seguir que no tenía sentido porque luchaba, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que vi el rayo verde venir hacia mí ni tampoco lo que sentí, solo sabía que iba a morir al lado de la persona más importante de mi vida. Ryan. Mi Ry.

**Rose.**

Me desperté de golpe en mi cama de Slytherin, sudando frío y con lágrimas secas en mis mejillas.

Había pasado dos meses desde mí último sueño así, pero este había sido el más real, no me di cuenta de la presencia de cierta rubia que me miraba preocupada.

-Rose ¿estás bien?-me preguntó con sus enormes ojos verdes muy abiertos.

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Estabas hablando en sueños, jadeabas, llorabas y no parabas de sudar-me explicó sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Qué decía en sueños?-le pregunté levantándome alarmada.

-Decías algo de una Lady no se qué-me informó-fue otro sueño de esos ¿no?

-Sí pero esta vez fue más real y no era desde mi punto de vista, era como si lo viera desde fuera ¿entiendes?-le pregunté respirando fuertemente.

-Sí, sí que te entiendo pero tranquilízate-me dijo posando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Es que tengo un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar, desde la advertencia de mi padre y estos sueños… tengo miedo Patricia-le confesé bajando la cabeza y poniéndome a llorar.

-No tengas miedo, sea lo que sea se va a solucionar-me susurró abrazándome.

**Dominique.**

-¿Te has enterado?-me preguntó Ailyn mirándome con sus ojos castaños mientras nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor esa mañana de sábado.

-¿De qué?-preguntó sin hacerle mucho caso, Ailyn era mi mejor amiga y era lo opuesto a mí, se cuidaba mucho su aspecto y sobre todo su pelo lacio y castaño, siempre vestía impecable y no se dejaba ver ni una imperfección, era la más cotilla de mi curso y siempre estaba enterada de todo, pero aun así fueron de las pocas amigas que se quedaron conmigo cuando empezaron a esparcirse los rumores de que me acostaba con cualquiera.

-Me contó Clare que ayer a la noche mientras hacia su ronda de prefecta oyó unos ruidos sospechosos-Ailyn soltó una risilla al decir eso último-y ella como buena prefecta que es entró en el aula, en la que estaban ellos, y allí vio a la prefecta de Hufflepuff, Emilia Collins con nada más ni nada menos que, Frank Longbottom-y soltó la bomba de golpe, de repente el aire dejo de circular, se me formó un nudo en la garganta y sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Vale he de admitir que él y yo no éramos novios ni nada, pero pensé que algo así como exclusivos al menos…

-¿Con Logbottom?-pregunté con voz más aguda de lo normal _tonta, tonta, tonta _pensé mordiéndome muy fuerte el labio inferior-¿quién querría acostarse con semejante gilipollas?-_pues yo por ejemplo _me dije.

-¡¿Cómo dices eso?!-preguntó alterada Ailyn-Frank es uno de los más guapos y sexis de todo Hogwarts -me informó colocando su larga melena-como me gustaría ser de una de ellas-confesó soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?-me preguntó.

-Dijiste "me gustaría ser de una de ellas" de ellas ¿qué?-pregunté intentando no llorar ni gritar de la frustración.

-Una de sus chicas, Frank Longbottom solo se acuesta con las chicas más sexis de Hogwarts, tengan un año más o menos le da igual, consigue a quien sea-me susurró para que las que chicas que pasaban a mi lado no la oyeran.

Eso era yo, una de ellas, las chicas que entran en su lista de conquistas, no le gustaba como persona ni nada, eso que me dijo en la Torre de Astronomía no significaba nada para él, para él solo era un capricho.

-Perdona pero tengo que irme-le dije a mi amiga antes de salir corriendo, y por fin pude soltar las lágrimas que contenía ¿por qué me utilizó? ¿Por qué me mintió diciendo que le gustaba como algo más? Y yo como una estúpida le hice caso y me deje engatusar por sus preciosos ojos castaño oscuro _para Dominique no te tortures más._

Llegué a la Torre de Astronomía, no entendía que hacia ahí pero parece ser que mi subconsciente quiso que viniera. Al entrar a la Torre me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver, Frank Logbottom.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté muy seria y con tono mordaz.

-¡Dom!-dijo sobresaltado-¿qué haces aquí?-me preguntó dejando de mirar el balcón y viniendo hacia mí.

-No, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntó juntando más los labios, estaba enfadada, enfadada con él por hacerme sentir así.

-Vine hace un rato quería pensar-susurró acercándose cada vez más y agachándose para quedar a mí altura a_squeroso Frank y su asqueroso metro noventa_-pensando en ti-volvió a susurrar esta vez en mi oreja y haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Así?-le pregunté sarcástica a lo que él se alejo un poco quedando frente a mí y aparentemente sorprendido-¿pensando en mí o en Emilia Collis?-lo había descolocado mi pregunta, no se la esperaba.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Collins aquí?

-Ayer te pillaron con ella-le dije.

-¿Y qué?-volvió a preguntar confuso.

-¿¡Cómo que y qué!?-grité escandalizada, no quería perder los nervios pero es que Frank me los hacía perder muy fácilmente-¡se supone que quien te gusta soy yo!-genial y ahora parecía un novia celosa.

-Y me gustas tú-confesó a lo que yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada-¿de qué te ríes?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Que si te gusta alguien y consigues estar al menos todas las noches con esa persona, aunque no seáis nada concreto, no te andas acostando la primera noche en la que ella no podía con otra-admití ya sin contener las lágrimas-es lo que hice yo-confesé y salí corriendo de la Torre de Astronomía, eso torre que tantos problemas dio.

**Scorpius.**

-Scor tranquilízate-me dijo Patricia agarrándome el antebrazo-eres buenísimo en quidditch seguro que entras en el equipo-aseguró la rubia.

-No estoy seguro, se va a presentar mucha gente para guardián y no sé si lo haré bien-dije dando un trago a mi bebida-y además Malcom Bulstrode se presenta para guardián también-dije, Bulstrode el que me había llamado asqueroso mortífago mi primera noche en el castillo

-¿Rose estás bien?-le pregunté a mi amiga que estaba sentada al lado mía con la mirada perdida y sin apenas comer, cosa que era rara conociendo el apetito Weasley.

-Sí, sí-dijo sin sacar la mirada de sus manos que estaban más pálidas de lo normal-solo que esta noche no dormí muy bien.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?-le pregunté en un susurro para que solo ella me oyera

-Sí-murmuró-pero esta vez no conocía a la persona que asesinaron-me informó la pelirroja, iba a decir algo pero una voz aguda y chillona me interrumpió:

-¡Mucha suerte Scor!-gritó Lily Potter seguida de Hugo Weasley acercándose a mi asiento y agachándose para quedar a mi altura-¡ojalá quedes!-añadió antes de darme dos besos-que pena que tú no participes Rose ¡eres muy buena!-dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna y buena a su prima, que ella solo pudo corresponder con una triste mueca que quería hacerse pasar por su sonrisa.

-¡Malfoy!-oí que me llamaba Jackson Crase, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin-¡es hora de las pruebas!-me dijo, bueno más bien me gritó antes de salir del Gran Comedor seguido de un montón de alumnos vestidos con túnicas verdes.

**¡Hola! Bueno hasta aquí espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado y que POR FAVOR dejarme un REVIEW, prefiero que me dejéis un review pensando que opináis del fic que un montón de favoritos y follows (aunque tampoco me niego a favs y follows xD) este capítulo ha sido de los más importantes y (creo) para mí de los más impactantes estoy bastante contenta con como ha quedado el cap.**

**Seguirme en Twitter: **_ susanaquintela3_

**Seguirme en Tumblr:**___Lovescoroseandromione _

**Bueno y si queréis en Instagram aunque no me importa mucho xD: **_ .Herondale _**(si soy fan de Cazadores de Sombras asjdbcf)**

**Bueno hasta aquí de nuevo la publicidad de mis redes jeje **

**Besoss33**

_**8-4-15**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola, soy consciente de que me odiáis o en el peor de los casos os doy pena… Mi opción no era dar pena, era más bien enseñar lo que estoy sintiendo, y no me expliqué muy bien, lo siento mucho si pensasteis que iba a abandonarla. Nunca abandonaré esta historia mi propósito es hacer los siete años y los voy a hacer. Muchas gracias por los comentarios diciéndome lo que pensáis y todo. Mil millones de gracias. **

**Y ahora un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste. (Hoy tenemos punto de vista nuevo jeje)**

**Capítulo 8.**

**Patricia:**

Lo primero que pensé al sentarme en las gradas del campo de quidditch fue: que eran incomodísimas… y que hacía mucho frío. Patricia Goyle no soporta el frío, en serio, hace que mi piel ya muy blanca de por sí se ponga en un tono azul horroroso, y mis ojos verdes botella, rojos y se aguan muchísimo y parece que lloro.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Alexandre sentado a mi lado.

-Sí ¿por qué?-le pregunté confusa.

-Parece que lloras-me dijo y yo me di cuenta de porque supuestamente estaba llorando, el maldito frío.

-No, estoy bien en serio-le dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro-es solo el frío-le aseguré pero obviamente Alexandre Zabinni nunca cree cuando le digo que estoy bien ya que se pasará todo el maldito día preocupado por mí, y es frustrante.

-Sí el frío…-dijo no muy convencido, como no.

-¿Rose?-llamé a mi amiga sentada entre mis piernas con su pelirroja cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

-¿Sí?-dijo soñolienta y frotándose los ojos en señal de cansancio.

-No volviste a dormir anoche ¿verdad?-pregunté convencida.

-No ¿cómo iba a dormir? Ese sueño fue terrorífico de verdad-dijo mirando a sus manos.

-¿Qué pasaba en el sueño?

-N…no me acuerdo muy bien, pero sé que una mujer estaba en su casa con su novio o marido creo, y llegaron los mortífagos y mataron a el chico y a ella después-dijo intentando recordar.

-¡Chicas!-nos llamó exaltado Alexandre-¡van a empezar las pruebas!-señaló al campo que estaban entrando un montón de personas vestidos con túnicas de color verde y una escoba en sus manos.

-¡Scor!-gritó una voz aguda al fondo de las gradas-¡Scor aquí!-volvió a gritar y era Lily Potter junto a dos niñas más también emocionadas, pero nada se comparaba a con la ilusión de ella.

-¡Mira Lilu!-gritó una de sus amigas que señalaba como Scorpius la saludaba con una gran sonrisa, a esto Rose bufó.

-Tu prima sí que está emocionada-dijo Alexandre con una sonrisa.

-Sí es bastante enérgica-dijo bajando la cabeza disgustada y ahí sí que me preocupé.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurré-y no me digas que bien porque sé que no es verdad-en serio a veces me parezco a Alexandre, estar tanto tiempo con él hace que se me peguen sus actitudes.

-S…sí

-¡No!-le grité en un susurro-me estás mintiendo, dime la verdad.

-Es que ni yo lo sé, todo me deprime y entre los sueños, los mortífagos y…-dijo pero se quedó callada.

-Y ¿qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?-lo sé soy insistente pero es lo que hay, es mi mejor amiga.

-Nada-dijo girando la cabeza para mirar al campo-van a empezar las pruebas como guardián.

-¿Creéis que va a entrar?-preguntó Alexandre-digo Bulstrode es muy bueno.

-Yo creo que sí-dije convencida, he visto a Scor hacer de guardián un montón de veces y se la da muy bien.

-Yo espero que sí-dijo por lo bajo Rose, mirando al suelo de piedra de la grada que al parecer le parecía muy interesante.

No dije nada más ya que empezaban las pruebas y como dije Scor es my volando tanto que hasta sorprendió al capitán del equipo, estaba muy claro que entraría al equipo.

Pero de repente la escoba de Scor dio un giro inesperado y automáticamente el rubio cayó al suelo. Se oyeron un montón de gritos pero con diferencia el que más sonó fue el de Lily que empezó a gritar como una descosida, Rose estaba paralizada y Alexandre ya estaba en el campo de quidditch ayudando.

-¡Rose! Vamos al campo hay que ver si está bien-le dije tirando de su brazo instándola a levantarse.

-Voy-susurró bajito que si no hubiera estado prácticamente pegada a ella no lo hubiera oído.

-¡Apártense! ¡Mejores amigas del caído!-grité haciéndome paso entre la gente que estaba alrededor del chico. Rose se arrodilló al lado de Scor que estaba sentado en el campo agarrándose con un trapo mojado la parte superior de la cabeza y con otro la rodilla.

-¿Estás bien?-le murmuró Rose agarrándole el hombro con expresión preocupada pero Scor no llegó a contestar ya que, de nuevo, la voz chillona volvió a aparecer.

-¡Oh por Merlín Scor!-dijo la pelinaranja a punto de llorar sentándose al lado contrario del que Rose estaba sentada.

-Estoy bien tranquila-le dijo el rubio a Lily regalándole una sonrisa-pero sinceramente no se qué pasó con la escoba, se me descontroló.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estás bien-le dijo Lily dándole un "pequeño" abrazo.

-¡Bulstrode!-gritó Rose levantándose de golpe y yendo a por el moreno que estaba apartado del grupo.

-¿Qué quieres Weasley?

-Fuiste tú ¿verdad?-le preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a él y sacando la varita de su bota.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué querría yo joderle la prueba a ese traidor?

-No sé… será porque es mucho mejor que tú en quidditch ¿puede ser Bulstrode?-preguntó sarcástica mi mejor amiga.

-¿Él mejor que yo? JA en tus sueños Weasley-dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia los vestuarios.

-¡Tragababosas!-un rayo azul recorrió el espacio que había entre ellos antes de dar con Bulstrode y que acto seguido cayera al suelo.

-Déjalo Rose-le dijo Scor al ver que ella iba a lanzarle otro hechizo.

-Esto no se- intentó decir pero una babosa que salía de su boca le interrumpió-quedará así Weasley-afirmó antes de salir huyendo mientras escupía babosas y las risas a partir de ese hecho no se pudieron aguantar.

-En serio no lo soporto-fue lo primero que dijo Rose cuando volvió a unirse al grupo.

-Se ve-dijo Scor riéndose, consiguiendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara cosa que me hizo sonreír.

**Harry:**

-¡Harry!-oí que me llamaba Ginny desde el salón.

-¿Qué pasa Ginn?-le pregunté al llegar, al verla me quedé paralizado, estaba pálida con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y con una carta en las manos.

-Harry, lee esto-me dijo hipando mientras me daba la carta.

_Queridos Harry y Ginny:_

_¡Chicos! Hoy Mione al ir al Ministerio le comunicaron que durante esa noche se produjo otro ataque, y esta vez fue hacia Cho Chang y su marido muggle. No nos informaron de nada ya que ocurrió a la noche en el mundo muggle, por lo que se sabe es que su vecina encontró la puerta abierta y la casa destrozada y allí los cuerpos y automáticamente llamó a la policía muggle._

_Dejaron el mismo mensaje de siempre…_

_Sangres sucias: exterminación._

_Ron y Hermione._

-¿Harry?-me preguntó preocupada Ginny-¿qué hacemos?

-Tenemos que capturar y meter en Azkaban a esos endemoniados ya-dije con furia contenida, ya van dos personas a las que tenía aprecio muertas por culpa de estos asquerosos mortífagos.

-Lo sé cielo pero siempre se nos escapan, hay algo más allá, algo que no podemos ni llegar a imaginar que será-dijo cogiendo mis manos y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Crees que sea Voldemort?-pregunté empezando a temblar, si Voldemort volvía yo no podría volver a competir con él.

-No creo, Voldemort no es lo mataste-afirmó dándome un corto beso en los labios consiguiendo que me calmara.

-Te quiero mucho Ginn.

-Y yo a ti también Harry.

**Molly:**

¡Merlín! Historia de la magia cada clase es más tediosa que la anterior, ¿cómo se las arregla el profesor Binns para ser tan aburrido? ¿Si te mueres te vuelves así acaso? No creo, mira a Nick casi Decapitado él es divertido.

-No soporto más-me susurra Liam sentada a mi lado y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Ya creo que vamos a morir aquí-asegura Lyssander a mi otro lado.

-Sé que es aburrido chicos pero Historia de la magia también es una asignatura, si queremos aprobar todos los TIMOS hay que aprobarla igual-dije fijando mi vista al profesor que estaba explicando no sé de la revolución de los duendes.

-Tú siempre tan estudiosa-me murmuró Lyssander en mi oído.

-¿Qu…qué haces?-le pregunté al sentir como su mano iba directa a mi pierna, concretamente a mi muslo.

-Divertirnos un rato-dijo acariciando mi muslo por encima de la falda.

-Estamos en clase-repliqué aguantando un suspiro pero sin poder contener el color que subía por mis mejillas.

Lyssander no dijo nada más, solo siguió con la mano puesta en mi muslo dándole pequeñas caricias pero con la falda de por medio.

-Nos van a ver-avisé intentando sonar segura pero no quedó muy convincente.

-Estamos atrás de todo, no hay peligro-aseguró ya sacando la falda y tocando mis piernas…sin medias ya que hacía calor para estar a finales de septiembre.

-Lyss…para-le pedí suspirando y mirando a Liam para ver si se había dado cuenta de algo, cosa que rechacé ya que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Quieres que pare?-me preguntó dándome un beso en mi nuca, acto que me hizo temblar.

-S…no, no quiero-confesé cogiendo la mano de Lyssander y colocándola más adentro del muslo, casi rozando mi intimidad.

Realmente no sé de donde saqué las agallas para hacer eso, pero Lyss no parecía sorprendido sino más bien contento de que su ¿novia? Se atreviera que a la tocara.

Él siguió acariciando la parte interior de mis muslos hasta que chocó con mi braga, acción que le hizo para de repente. Yo me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba, si eso es posible.

-Podemos parar aquí, si quieres claro-me dijo mirándome y colocando un mechón pelirrojo detrás de mi oreja.

-Sí, sí vale-dije pero ¡gracias Merlín! El profesor Binns anunció que ya había acabado la clase y podíamos salir del aula.

-¡Molly!-me llamó Roxanne acompañada de Lily que estaban a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-les pregunté preocupada.

-Es Rose-dijo Roxanne-estaba echando una siesta ya que tenía hora libre antes de empezar su clase de Transformaciones, y Scorpius la encontró en el sofá de su Sala Común, en sueños llorando, gritando, sudando y lo que es más escalofriante es que estaba sangrando por la nariz, oídos y boca-dijo ya llorando y agarrándose a su prima y mejor amiga Lily que estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

-¿Cómo? Pero la han llevado a la enfermería ¿no?-preguntó Lyssander agarrando mi muñeca.

-Sí, y por lo que nos ha dicho Hugo la sangre la han podido controlar pero no se da despertado-dijo Lily-ya llamaron a tía Hermione y a tío Ron, ya habrán llegado-dijo un poco más calmada.

-Pues vamos a la enfermería-dijo Lyssander arrastrándome hacía dicho lugar.

-¡Molly!-me saludó tía Hermione con un abrazo al que yo correspondí muy fuerte, al soltarme me pude fijar en que estaba pálida y con los ojos de haber llorado.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunté.

-Está bien, solo que no para de retorcerse y hacer ruidos extraños-dijo tío Ron mirando hacia una habitación que estaba cerrada.

-¡Scor!-gritó la voz de una niña rubia y bajita seguido por uno alto y moreno, entrando por la puerta y saludando a Scorpius que estaba sentado en una silla blanco como un pápel-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo está?-preguntó llorando a su amigo.

-No lo sé Patricia-confesó en bajo.

-¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo la encontraste?-preguntó el niño agarrando a Patricia de los hombros.

-Bajé a la Sala Común y la vi, estaba tumbada durmiendo, pero llorando, sudando, sangrando y diciendo cosas incoherentes, la intenté despertar pero no se despertaba y automáticamente llamé a Slughorn y se la llevaron a la enfermería-contó Scorpius y ahí tanto sus amigos como mis tíos prestábamos atención a la historia.

-Sé que Rose me matará por contároslo pero, ella me había contado hace meses que tenía sueños…raros donde gente a la que quería moría a manos de mortífagos-confesó mirando a Scorpius que miraba al suelo intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Yo ya lo sabía me lo había dicho cuando fuimos a La Madriguera, en verano no, antes, en febrero-dijo Scorpius mirando a tía Hermione.

-Pero no creo que eso tenga nada que ver-aseguró tío Ron-es decir todos, creo, soñamos alguna vez con que alguien a quien queremos se moría.

-Sí lo sé, pero ella se despertaba, no gritando pero sí sudando y retorciéndose como si le doliera-dijo Scorpius jugando con sus manos, nervioso.

-El sábado, el día en el que fueron las pruebas de quidditch, esa misma noche Rose estaba gritando y llorando en sueños y lo que dijo fue que era otra pesadilla, pero que esa vez no conocía a la persona que moría y lo veía desde fuera-conté mordiéndome el labio inferior preocupada.

-¿Te dijo cómo era la persona del sueño?-preguntó tía Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, dijo que era una chica asiática que intentaba proteger a su marido-dijo la niña rubia y ante ello tía Hermione miró a tío Ron que miraba asombrado a la niña.

-Cho…-murmuró mi tía.

-¡Harry!-llamó tío Ron entrando por la puerta en la que estaba Rose y de ella salieron tío Harry y mi madrina.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mi madrina a tío Ron.

-Patricia por favor vuelve a contarles la historia-pidió tía Hermione a la niña y ella volvió a contarla mirando como se podían cada vez más nerviosos y preocupados.

-O sea que Rose soñó con la muerte de Cho, ¿le pasó eso más veces?-preguntó tío Harry a Patricia.

-Creo que sí, ella me contó que soñó que estaban en un compartimento del Expresso de Hogwarts y aparecían mortífagos y mataron a una persona, que no me acuerdo de quien-dijo y ante eso miró de reojo a Scorpius que miraba al suelo con expresión triste-y que de la nada aparecía una niña de color llorando, y esa niña es Catherine.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Podemos entrar a verla ya? Llevo aquí más de media hora y aún no la he visto y es mi mejor amiga ¿puedo entrar para ver si está bien?-preguntó Scorpius alterado y mirando sobre todo a tío Ron que lo miraba asombrado.

-Claro-dijo tío Harry-y Molly, Lyssander, Patricia y Alexandre también podéis.

-¡Gracias!-dijo sarcástico Scorpius entrando por la puerta seguido de nosotros.

Al entrar en esa habitación creí que el corazón se me paraba, no tenía una relación muy estrecha con Rose pero igual la quería y tenemos compartido momentos geniales, comentando libros que ambas habíamos leído…

Y verla allí con el cuerpo curvado, llorando, gritando unas palabras que no lograba entender lo que decía:

-_**Reddat consurget maximus ostendens se tamquam domina dea domina Raiza Laidy**_…

**Hola, os dejo con la intriga eh… Soy una malosa, bueno y gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado y bla bla bla. Lo del final está traducido con el traductor de Google así que no nos fiemos mucho xD**

**Reviews por favor **

**Besoss33**

_**2-6-15**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola, bueno he vuelto gracias por comentar, favoritos y de más y bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**Capítulo 8.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Scorpius:**

Pasaron los días y Rose seguía en la enfermería, no despertaba y seguía balbuceando palabras en otro idioma.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba, la llevaron a San Mungo pero como no despertaba ni nada decidieron devolverla al colegio y si se ponía peor la lleváramos de vuelta al hospital.

La familia Weasley estaba muy deprimida pero Albus y Hugo los que más, este último a penas comía y se pasa la vida en la enfermería con su hermana. Y Albus, bueno… él se pasa la vida en su Sala Común.

Patricia va a la enfermería todos los días y le cuenta a Rose lo que paso ese día y le explica el temario que dimos hoy.

Yo en cambio solo voy a la enfermería y le agarro la mano, que puedo jurar por Merlín y Morgana que ella me la aprieta como si supiera que estoy ahí.

**-**_**Reddat consurget maximus ostendens se tamquam domina dea domina Riaza Laidy.**_

-¿Es latín verdad?-me preguntó Albus.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Qué querrá decir?

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Conoces a alguien que sepa latín?-me preguntó acariciando el pelo de Rose para tranquilizarla, ya que estaba empezando a tener espasmos.

-No… ¡SÍ! ¡Mi padre!-grité emocionado.

-¿Tu padre?-preguntó confuso el azabache-¿por qué tu padre sabe latín?

-¡Merlín! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?-me pregunté confuso.

-No lo sé pero vamos, tenemos que hablar con la directora-dijo emocionado Albus-tranquila Rosie, vas a despertar en seguida-dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la pelirroja.

Fuimos corriendo hacia el despecho de la profesora McCgonagall, pero una gárgola gigante se interponía entre nosotros.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-le pregunté a Albus.

-¿Por qué iba a saberlo yo?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí niños?-preguntó la profesora Innantra apareciendo por el pasillo.

-Ah nosotros veníamos a buscar a la directora, pero no sabemos la contraseña-explicó Albus.

-_Ranas de chocolate_-dijo la profesora mirando a la gárgola, la cual se fue girando dejando libre unas escaleras.

-¿En serio esa es la contraseña?-preguntó Albus sarcástico.

-Minerva no quería que se perdieran las costumbres del ex director, Albus Dumbledore-explico la profesora Innantra subiendo seguido de nosotros por las escaleras.

-¿Qué seriedad pretenden producir con esas contraseñas?-me susurró Albus mientras nos adentrábamos en el despacho.

-¿A qué venía señores Potter y Malfoy?-preguntó la directora.

-M i padre sabe latín, y podría traducir lo que dice Rose.

-¿De verdad? Entonces habrá que pedirle que venga de inmediato-dijo mirando a la profesora Innantra que se dirigía a la chimenea-y por supuesto llama los padres de la señorita Weasley.

-Por supuesto directora-aseguró la profesora.

-Y si se me permite preguntar, señor Malfoy ¿por qué su padre sabe latín?-me preguntó la directora.

-Estudió el idioma para poder entrar en el Ministerio aunque su puesto no lo requiera-expliqué antes de ser interrumpido por una llamarada verde que salía de la chimenea de la que salían mis padres.

-¡Scor!-gritó mi madre abrazándome-¿qué tal estás hijo?-me saludó mirándome con sus enormes ojos verdes y saltones.

-Muy bien mamá-le contesté sonriéndole antes de que entraran Ron Weasley seguido de su mujer, Hermione Weasley, por la chimenea.

-Ya que estamos todos vamos a la enfermería y descubramos lo que quiera transmitirnos la niña-informó la directora.

Al llegar a la enfermería entramos en la habitación en la que estaba Rose, que se retorcía, lloraba…

-Merlín, mi niña-susurró Hermione Weasley apoyándose en su marido.

-¿Qué dice cariño?-preguntó mi madre a mi padre agarrándolo del brazo y asintiéndole con la cabeza.

-No lo tengo muy claro-dijo acercándose a Rose para poder oír mejor y de repente se puso pálido.

-¿Qué dice?

-_La más grande se alzará, presentándose a sí misma como una diosa, Laidy Raiza._

**Ron:**

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que la más grande? ¿De qué habla?-le preguntó histérica Hermione a Malfoy.

-No lo sé, yo solo dije lo que ella está diciendo-concluyó Malfoy señalando a mi hija que seguía susurrando ese mensaje.

-¿Qué creéis que quiere decir?-preguntó Albus agarrándole una mano a su prima.

-Que algo va a pasar-afirmó el niño Malfoy mirando con ¿preocupación? A mi princesa.

-¿Y por qué a ella? Digo ¿por qué en atacar a mi hija? ¿Qué tiene que ver?-preguntó llorando Hermione a lo que yo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros apoyándola en mi pecho.

-Los sueños Señora Weasley, ella soñaba ese tipo de cosas-informó el hijo de Malfoy.

-¿Pero que tenía que ver mi hija? ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

-¡Hermione!-le grité-tranquilízate, yo también estoy preocupado pero no debes ponerte así, no solucionarás nada ¿cuándo conseguimos algo poniéndonos histéricos?-dije agarrándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la sien.

-Por una vez hablas con seriedad Weasley.

-Por una vez haces algo bueno por los demás Malfoy.

**Frank:**

Merlín ¿cómo acabé así? ¿En qué momento caló tan adentro como para estar escondido detrás de una estatua espiando? Sí, habló de Dominique con ese asqueroso de Mars Ronson, Ravenclaw. De séptimo. Buscador. Rubio, ojos verdes y moreno. Todo un ídolo entre la población femenina.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?-le preguntó a MI Dominique.

-Claro-le contesto la rubia/pelirroja al asqueroso y pomposo de Ronson.

La cogió de la mano y seguido de ella se dirigió al baño de los prefectos de la quinta planta ¿olvidé mencionar que encima es prefecto? Sí, el hijo de puta lo tiene todo.

Entraron en el baño y yo les seguí, como estaban muy ocupados besándose apasionadamente ni se enteraron de que estaba ahí. ¿Para qué mentir? Los celos me estaban matando, ver como el rubiecito prefecto perfecto le sacaba la camisa y le besaba el cuello me enfureció tanto que no me pude controlar.

-¡Frank!-gritó Dominique cuando yo estampé mi puño en la cara de Ronson.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla! ¡Si la vuelves a tocar, aunque sea un pelo, lo que te hice hoy no será nada comparado con las hostias que te daré!-le grité furioso dándole por última vez una patada en el estómago.

-¡PARA!-gritó Dom cogiéndome del brazo y echándome para atrás soltando al ojiverde que salió corriendo del baño… dejándonos solos.

-¡¿Qué mierda se te pasó por la cabeza?!-me gritó mirándome como si estuviera loco-¿Qué cojones te pasa?

-Dom-susurré acercándome a ella, acto que la hizo dar un paso atrás.

-No te me acerques-me dijo mirándome con furia.

-Entiende que no podía aguantar que…-intenté decir pero ella me interrumpió.

-¡¿EL qué?! ¡¿Qué me acostara con él?!-me gritó-¡Pero yo si puedo soportar que tú andes con otras! ¡¿No?!-me preguntó sarcástica ya soltando las lágrimas que tenía retenidas en sus preciosos ojos azules claro-¡además de un asqueroso cerdo eres un machista!

-¡No! ¡Te juro que nunca más volveré a estar con otra!

-¡No te creo! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres incapaz de no acostarte con más de una chica. Cuando podías estar conmigo, que supuestamente era lo que tú querías, la primera noche en la que no pude estar contigo te decidiste por ir a descargarte con otra. ¡Yo no podría estar en una relación así, Frank!

-Por favor, no me dejes-le supliqué intentando agarrar su preciosa y blanca mano.

-Vete a la mierda-fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir por la puerta del baño.

**Rose:**

_La oscuridad cubrían los jardines de Hogwarts, no había luna, ni estrellas y estaba todo muy silencioso. Paseaba sola por la orilla del Lago Negro que estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre. A lo lejos visualicé una luz plateada que llegaba desde el cielo hasta la tierra. Me acerqué, y allí estaban Lily, Molly y Catherine arropadas con un vestido hasta los tobillos de un blanco brillante, me aproxime a ellas, las saludé pero no me contestaban, es más, ni me miraban. _

**-**_**Reddat consurget maximus ostendens se tamquam domina dea domina Riaza Laidy.**_

_Hablaban en una lengua que no conocía aunque suponía que era latín._

_Me fijé en a donde llevaba el halo plateado y vi que formaba unas iniciales: __**LR**__ con letra plateada grabadas en la tierra._

_Se oían gritos, llantos y risas diabólicas saliendo del colegio, eran alumnos, vestidos con ropas blancas que se dirigían a donde estaban Lily, Cath y Molly. _

_Busqué desesperada a mi familia y amigos y solo hallé a Albus, Patricia y Alexandre _

_-¡Albus! ¡Soy yo! ¡Rose! ¡Tu prima, tu mejor amiga!_

_Ni me miró, ni me oyó, pasó de largo como si no existiera. _

_Cuando toda la masa de alumnos llegaron al halo se pusieron a entonar la misma frase en latín con las manos levantadas apuntando al cielo consiguiendo así que el manto plateado se hiciera más denso y brillante._

_Corrí en dirección al colegio, quería ir para mi Sala Común y comer ranas de chocolate o tal vez jugar a los Snaps Explosivos con mis amigos al lado de la chimenea, cualquier cosa mejor que estar ahí._

_De repente unas manos me agarraron los hombros y me impidieron continuar con mi carrera, abrí los ojos y allí me topé con un pecho de hombre desnudo y pálido, unas manos grandes me agarraban y unos ojos grisáceos me miraban._

_-¿Scorpius?_

_-_**Formósæ****, sola ****est****pulcherrimi sint,****nihil pulchritudo****compared****iste,****non esse mortalem****intellegibilem cum****eam****Laydi****Raiza****.**

_Me agarró de las muñecas y pegó mi espalda a su pecho descubierto sin dejar de pronunciar esas palabras. Me llevó a donde se encontraban las iniciales y me dejó allí, justo bajo el manto de luz plateada._

_Y sentía que mi piel, mi pelo, todo era arrancado de cuajo de mí, y me cansaba, me costaba respirar y mantenerme en pie. Lo último que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos negros que me miraban desde el cielo satisfechos._

**Bueno capítulo raro ¿verdad? No sé este ha sido de los que más me gustaron escribir. ¿Qué opináis de Dominique y su reacción? ¿Harías vosotras (o vosotros) lo mismo? Dejármelo en los comentarios.**

**Besoss33**

_**20-6-15**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola, no actualicé ya que estuve de vacaciones y no tenía internet, pero espero que este capítulo recompense el tiempo de pausa. **

**En el anterior capítulo las palabras que pronuncia Scor en latín, lo traduje por el traductor de Google, y no esta tal cual quisiera que dijera pero la información es la misma, y a demás al copiar y pegar se me juntaron las palabras… Espero que no haya confundido a nadie.**

**Y además he descubierto que Raiza es una Booktuber mexicana (creo que es mexicana xD) y le he puesto ese nombre a la de los sueños de Rose LOL**

**Capítulo 9.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rose:**

_Me desperté de golpe, me hallaba en la enfermería, estaba todo a oscuras y me encontraba sola, vestida con una bata blanca._

_Caminé hacia la entrada del lugar, abrí la puerta y salí del recinto. _

_No había nadie cerca, ya que por la oscuridad, era de noche. _

_Seguí caminando y entré en un aula que nunca antes había visto, allí había un espejo, grande, negro y curvado. _

_Me miré en el y lo primero que vi era mi reflejo, pelo rojo sangre, ojos azul cielo y piel blanca. Según iba mirándome más vi como mi reflejo iba cambiando, la imagen se volvía borrosa hasta que no se podía ver nada más que no sea una especia de neblizna en el cristal._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar hasta que se podía ver nítido. Una mujer alta, hermosa, con el cabello y ojos negros, piel muy blanca y unos labios rojos muy rojos, se reflejaba en el espejo._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Eso lo tendrías que saber bonita._

_La mujer soltó una carcajada terrorífica, asustada, me fui alejando y mi espalda chocó con algo. _

_Allí había otro espejo, me miré y se reflejaba una niña, igual a mí, con pelo rojo sangre, piel blanca y ojos oscuros_

_Espera… ¡Yo no tengo los ojos oscuros! Me di la vuelta de golpe y en el otro espejo estaba la misma mujer que antes pero con un cambio. Los ojos, ya no eran negros si no azules, iguales a los míos._

**Albus:**

Rose se despertó en la enfermería, gritando, me vio y se echó a mis brazos llorando, mientras me abrazaba murmuraba palabras que, fuera de contexto, no tenían sentido alguno. "Ojos azules" "Espejos" "Ojos negro" "Mujer"

-Rose ¿qué pasa? Para de llorar primita-la consolé acariciando su espalda, pero en vez de parar lloró aún más fuerte.

-A…Albus fue horrible, no paraba de tener sueños, y cada uno era más real que el anterior, ¡Albus tengo miedo!-dijo Rose agarrando mis hombros con más fuerza-no sé que son, ni porque los tengo… ¡Y ni me importa! Solo quiero que paren-dijo sin soltarme y sin dejar de sollozar.

-¿Qué soñaste esta vez?-le pregunté separándome de ella y colocando un mechón de su pelo rojo de la cara.

-Los tuve seguido, el primero era que yo estaba en los jardines de Hogwarts y Lily, Molly y Catherine hacía un halo de luz que cruzaba del suelo al cielo, y las letras _LR_ estaban grabadas en la tierra. Luego todos los alumnos de Hogwarts salían del colegio e ibais hacia ellas, Scorpius me agarró y me llevo al centro del halo de luz, no me acuerdo de mucho pero recuerdo un dolor impresionante y unos ojos negros.

-El segundo yo me despertaba y salía de la enfermería, entré en un aula en la que había dos espejos me miré en uno y todo era normal, hasta que el reflejo cambió, era una mujer, blanca, nunca viste a alguien más blanco.

-¿Ni el blanco casi transparente de Scorpius?-pregunté riéndome.

-No, esa mujer era mucho más blanca-afirmó riendo un poco pero se la notaba asustada- y tenía los ojos negros, me dijo algo que no recuerdo muy bien pero me miré en el otro espejo y mis ojos azules ya no lo eran, eran negros, como los de la mujer. Giré asustada hacia el espejo en el que estaba la mujer, y sus ojos era azules, ¡como los míos!-me contó mirándome a los ojos intensamente, como buscando una respuesta.

-Rosie mientras estabas inconsciente hablabas, decías palabras en latín. El señor Malfoy habla esa lengua y nos tradujo lo que balbuceabas-le expliqué agarrando sus blancas manos.

-¿Qué decía?

-_"La más grande se alzará, presentándose a si misma como una diosa, Lady Raiza"_

-¿Cómo que la más grande se alzará?-preguntó jadeando Rose-¡¿Qué quiere decir Albus?!

-¡No lo sabemos Rose! Tranquila, ahora voy a avisar de que has despertado-le dije dándole un corto beso en la mejilla-no te pongas nerviosa Rosie, a todos les va a encantar que estés despierta-le dije por último antes de salir por la puerta.

**Lyssander:**

Molly dormía en la Sala Común, venía de hacer mis labores como prefecto y me la encontré dormiendo plácidamente en el sofá.

Me senté a su lado y la vi dormir, respiraba calmada con su pelo rojo esparcido por la almohada.

Con su brazo derecho agarraba fuertemente su libro de poemas que siempre lleva con ella, tenía marcada una página, lo abrí y la leí:

"_**Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos, **_

_**te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.**_

_**Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava**_

_**y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra."**_

No llegué a leer más ya que una voz dulce pero dormida me habló:

-¿Lyssander? ¿Qué haces?-me preguntó Molly frotándose los ojos al despertar.

-Nada solo leía tu libro

Me arrebató el libro de la mano y dijo enfadada:

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que toquen mi libro

-Soy yo no pasa nada-le dije acercándome a ella, y pasando mi nariz por su cuello aspirando su aroma.

-Lys…Lyssander, ahora no, nos puede ver alguien-dijo poniendo sus manitas en mi pecho e intentando apartarme.

-Nunca te veo Molly y quiero estar contigo-le confesé agarrando sus muñecas y arrimándola hacia mí.

-Yo también quiero estar contigo Lyssander-dijo antes de juntar nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado.

Ella enredó sus manos en mi pelo y me pegó más a ella para hacer más contacto, yo fui bajando mis manos hasta su cintura y ahí le estuve dando caricias que la hacian soltar más de un suspiro.

¡Merlín! Adoro a Molly, cuando está tímida me transmite ternura y ganas de cuidarla, cuando se enfada quiero besarla y tocarla y cuando Molly se vuelve salvaje de está manera y saca su lado más Weasley, literalmente me vuelve loco.

La amo, de verdad que amo con locura a Molly Weasley.

-Molly, para Molly, para un segundo-le dije cortando el beso, aunque me moría de ganas de continuar lo que paré.

-¿Qué pasa? Lo estaba haciendo mal ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Lo estabas haciendo genial, solo quería proponerte una cosa.

-¿El qué?-me preguntó respirando agitadamente por el beso que nos estábamos dando.

-¿Pasarías la noche conmigo?

-¿La…la noche co…contigo?-tartamudeó ruborizándose y bajando la cabeza nerviosa.

-Sí, pero si no quieres o te da vergüenza no pasa nada, es más lo entendería, solo quería proponértelo-dije rápidamente desilusionado.

-¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo?-me preguntó.

-Te vi dormir y me pregunté como sería acostarme y despertarme contigo, no tendríamos que hacer nada, solo dormir, pero sería a tu lado y eso lo haría especial.

Me miró con sus ojos azules, enormes y llorosos sin poder ni siquiera hablar.

Y sustituyendo a las palabras me besó.

-Sí dormiré contigo Lyssander, todas las noches que quieras, para siempre, eso lo haría especial-dijo eso último con una sonrisa y copiando mis palabras, ¡Merlín la amo! Y tengo la inmesa suerte de amarla.

**Astoria:**

Hubo mucha polémica cuando unos periodistas que trabajaban para Corazón de Bruja, nos sacaron una foto a Draco y a mí y nos pusieron en portada con el título de _"Por amor o por negocios"_

Mi relación con Draco, no voy a decir que fuera fácil. No porque no nos amáramos , más bien porque la gente no le "parecía correcto" que nos quisiéramos.

Me insultaban por la calle; "¡mortífaga!" "¡puta!"

La gente murmuraba cuando nos veía pasar; "pobre chica, fijo que está obligada ¿quién querría atarse a un mortifago?" "ella no fue seguidora de Voldemort ¿por qué está con él?"

Más de una vez Draco me tiene preguntado por qué seguía con él; "no entiendo porque sigues aquí, conmigo, no te traigo más que problemas, eres repudiada Astoria, y no quiero que lo pases mal por mi culpa, te amo pero no soportaría verte sufrir, lo último que quiero es que sufras"

Y yo siempre le decía lo mismo; "te amo y ya está, me da igual lo que la gente piense, quiero estar contigo Draco, para siempre"

Nos casamos y eso calmó a las masas, unos años después se dio la noticia de que El Elegido esperaba su segundo hijo, y la gente se alegró por ellos, unas semanas después la noticia de que Hermione Weasley estaba embarazada se corrió por las calles y la comunidad mágica estaba más que emocionada, hasta que 5 días después concretamente yo me quedé embarazada del que ahora es mi hijo Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

El 7 de abril nació mi hijo, que empezó a ser asqueado y odiado por las personas, eso era lo que más me dolía, y no os podéis hacer a la idea de cuanto sufría mi marido.

Draco ama a Scorpius, muchísimo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que es su culpa que su mujer y su hijo sean marginales de la sociedad.

Con los años eso fue parando, y ahora a penas nos gritan, o nos pintan las paredes con comentarios y ni nos intentan agredir, todo a parado, por ahora…

**Scorpius:**

Era mi primer partido de quidditch y tenía que hacerlo genial, que no se arrepintieran de haberme metido en el equipo.

-¡El nuevo fichaje del equipo de Slytherin no deja pasar una quaffle por el aro!-gritó la comentarista, Miriam Jordan-¡Los Ravenclaws lo tienen muy difícil!

Yo intentaba parar cada una de las quaffles que se me acercaban, y no lo estaba haciendo mal del todo.

Los vítores de las gradas animaban muchísimo y sobre todo ver a mis amigos en primera fila apoyándome mucho más.

-¡Jason Smith ha capturado la snitch! ¡Slytherin gana!-gritó y se oyeron los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de victoria en las gradas.

-¡Scor!-me gritó emocionada una pelinaranja vestida con una bufanda verde y plateada, que me abrazó al instante-¡has ganado enhorabuena!

-¡Gracias Lily!

-Eres buenísimo, de verdad, sin ti el partido no hubiera sido nada-dijo volviéndome a abrazar y depositando un beso en mi mejilla, acto que no se sintió tan bien como esperaba.

-Ejem, ejem-se oyó una falsa tos, era Albus seguido de Patricia, Alexandre y de Rose.

-Uy que vergüenza-dijo soltando una risita-adiós Scor-se despidió chocando su hombro con el de Rose y acto seguido dijo:

-Perdona Rosie fue un despiste-dijo antes de irse.

Albus se acercó a mi y me dio un puñetazo en mi hombro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-le grité frotándome el adolorido hombro.

-¿Qué hacías con mi hermana?-preguntó enfadado.

-Nada hombre solo me felicitaba el partido-expliqué mirando para Rose pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella solo me miraba impasible.

-Muy bien felicitado ¿no?-preguntó con sarcasmo Alexandre a lo que Albus solo gruñó en respuesta.

-¿Con una Potter? Scorpius, sabes los problemas que causará eso ¿verdad?-preguntó Patricia.

-¡No estoy con ella! ¡Por Merlín solo me dio un beso en la mejilla! ¡Rose siempre me da uno!-grité eufórico señalando a la pelirroja que ahora miraba al suelo juntando los labios en una expresión de enfado ¿en serio? ¿Ella también va a sobreproteger a su prima?

-Pero ella es Rose, tu mejor amiga, nunca estaréis juntos-afirmó Albus-¿a qué es verdad Rose?-le preguntó a su prima que ahora si que me miró y me dijo:

-Nunca.

**Chan, chan… Hay tensión en el ambiente jeje. Sí este fue cursi de más lo sé pero quería hacer uno así y surgió de esa manera. Con respecto al punto de vista de Astoria quería enseñaros como veo yo la manera en la que fue su relación, muy resumida obviamente, y es que adoro a Draco y Astoria jiji.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, comentar POR FAVOR y favs y follows y todo eso.**

**Besoss33**

_**10-8-15**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola, ¿sabéis cuando encargáis algo y para cuando esté que os llamen? Sí ¿no? Pues mi padre dio mal el número de teléfono (OK) y mi ordenador llevaba semanas arreglado, pero hasta ayer no nos dimos cuenta de ello (XD) Los señores de la tienda llamaron a un señor que afortunadamente no me lo quiso robar… Y mi padre fue a la tienda preguntando que sucedía y ¡¿qué sorpresa!? Estaba arreglado. **

**Espero que mi tragedia os haya divertido y no querráis matarme por llevar mil y un años sin colgar nada. Recordar que os amo (*.*)**

**Capítulo 10.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lily:**

Estaba muy emocionada por empezar Hogwarts, en casa sola me aburría, echaba de menos a mis hermanos.

Sabía que acabaría en Griffindor, aunque si soy sincera tuve miedo durante la Selección. ¡Casi acabo en Slytherin! ¡Con Rose! ¿Otra traidora a la tradición Weasley? No gracias, y más siendo hija de Harry Potter, no combenía.

Me encanta salirme con la mía, conseguir mis metas pase lo que pase, aunque tenga que manipular a personas durante el camino. Soy muy lista para mi edad, me lo dijeron en la escuela muggle a la que fui antes de Hogwarts. Mi familia no sabe nada, con ellos soy un encanto de niña, inocente, buena y pura.

No me malinterpretéis no soy mala persona, soy astuta y ambiciosa, por eso el sombrero quería que fuera con las serpientes pero conseguí que me enviara a la casa que quería, Griffindor.

Mi mejor amigo y primo, Hugo, me contó que el sombrero casi lo envía a Hufflepuff. ¡Hufflepuff! La casa de los inútiles, no puede haber ningún otro Weasley fuera de Griffindor, sería denigrante. Él es un poco bueno de más, por eso será que me paso la vida protegiéndole.

No quiero que le hagan daño, él es muy manipulable y cobarde, la verdad, entiendo porque tendría que haber ido con los tejones.

Catherine, ella es mi mejor amiga, y entiendo que acabara en Griffindor es muy valiente, hubiera quedado sola en el mundo si no fuera por mi tío Charlie. Y no llora como debería llorar, perdió primero a su madre cuando era una niña pequeña y ahora a su padre

Lo admito, yo no lo superaría.

-Ven aquí niña-oí una voz de mujer llamarme, me giré y no vi a nadie en la sala común solo había un espejo viejo.

-Mírame niña-volví a oir y esta vez temerosa me di la vuelta y ahí estaba mi reflejo, hablándome.

-Nunca podrás superarla-me decía mi reflejo-ella lo tiene todo. Ella es perfecta. Si te unes a mí, todo lo que ella tiene será tuyo, sin excepción. Absolutamente todo lo que deseas se lo arrebatarás. Todo.

El reflejo estiro el brazo que salió fuera del espejo, como esperando a que le diera la mano.

Yo me acerqué, le rocé la mano y acto seguido me dormí.

_**Horas después…**_

**Molly:**

Miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto, mientras mis compañeras hablaban entre ellas sobre chicos y esas cosas de las que hablan las chicas de mi edad normales.

El cielo estaba muy estrellado esta noche de mayo, tanto que se podía leer un libro fuera perfectamente.

Estaba envelesada observando este hermoso cielo caundo una especie de halo de luz plateado lo atravesaba.

Un deseo de saber lo que era me recorrió entera, tenía que saber, tenía que saberlo por encima de todo.

Y salí de mi habitación.

**Catherine:**

Me desperté congelada, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en la hierba, en una hierba húmeda y fría. No sabía que hacía ahí, lo último que recuerdo es ver a mis padre en un sueño, en un triste y hermoso sueño.

-¿Cathy?-oí la voz de Lily llamarme a mi lado-¿Cathy eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo Lils.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-me preguntó hacercándose a mi y agarrándome la mano.

-No lo s… Lily ¿esa no es tu prima Molly?-le pregunté señalando a una figura vestida de blanco que se acercaba a nosotras.

-¡Sí! ¡Molly!-gritó Lily acercándose a ella, pero esta no reaccionaba seguía andando pasando de largo sin ni siquiera mirarnos.

-¡Molly!-la llamó Lily corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Lily! ¡No corras!-la avisé siguiéndola, corriendo por los campos de Hogwarts-Lily ¿qué…

No pude terminar ya que mi figuraba estaba delante de mí, pero había algo diferente, esta era igual a mí pero más hermosa, tenía una piel color chocolate sin ninguna imperfección, un pelo del mismo color pero en lugar de los ojos marrones los tenía negros, muy negros.

"Catherine" me llamaba.

"Ven aquí hermosa Catherine"

"Yo te puedo dar la felicidad"

"Amor, el dinero, belleza…todo"

"Sólo te unes a mí"

Me aproximé a ella y le di la mano, una corriente de felicidad me inundó durante un segundo pero esta fue sustituída por dolor, un dolor inimaginable, insoportable ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía sufrir esto.

La alegría, el amor, el cariño fue arrebatado de mí para dejar paso al sufrimiento, miedo y odio.

Y una risa se oyó por todos los jardines.

**Scorpius:**

Nota mental: nunca volver a jugar al snap explosivo con Patricia, te machacará seguro.

No había mucha gente en la sala común de Slytherin esta noche, todos se habían ido a dormir muy rápido para ser viernes.

-Chicos, escuchar esto:

_Ya son seis las niñas que desaparecen misteriosamente, y todas son entre los 10 y 17 años. Nadie sabe lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, primero fugas en Azkaban y ahora esto. Solo ocurre en Inglaterra este suceso, no sabemos quien o que anda detrás de estas desapariciones tan sumamente extrañas._

_**Wren Abernarthy, reportera del "El Profeta"**_

-¿No os parece extraño?-preguntó Rose con el periódico en la mano.

-Y si ¿son los mortífagos que andan detrás de esto?-dijo Patricia sentándose al lado de Rose y empezando a hacerle una trenza en su rojo cabello.

-Puede pero ¿para qué querrían los mortífagos a unas niñas?-preguntó Alexandre.

-¿Tienen familiares muggles?-pregunté mirando a Rose que seguí mirando el jornal.

-No dice nada en "El Profeta"-dijo-¡Ayy! Cuidado con mi pelo Patricia-se quejó mirando a la ojiverde que la sonreía "inocentemente" a lo que yo esbocé una sonrisa.

-¡AHHH!-oímos el grito de las habitaciones de los chicos y fuimos corriendo hacia allí.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-preguntamos cuando llegamos a la aglomeración de gente alrededor de una habitación.

-Garroway a firma que ha visto, por la ventana, como tres chicas desaparecían de la nada -dijo una chica morena de ojos claros.

-Os juro que lo vi-decía Garroway un alumno de quinto rubio con los ojos verdes-Weasley esto te va a interesar-le dijo a Rose cogiéndola de las manos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Rose soltándose de golpe de las manos del rubio.

-Dos de ellas eran tus primas, Molly Weasley y Lily Potter.

**Rose:**

-¿C…cómo?-pregunté asombrada y asustada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que desaparecieron?-preguntó Scorpius agarrando mi mano.

-Os lo juro, iban vestidas de blanco las tres y…

-¿Cómo que las tres? ¿Cuál es la otra?-interrogó Patricia volviéndose pálida.

-Catherine-contestó el chico y yo salí corriendo de la Sala temiendo lo peor.

Mi sueño, no, no, no por favor, que no sea mi sueño por favor Merlín que no lo sea.

Seguí corriendo por los pasillos hasta que una mano me agarró.

-Rose ¿qué pasa?-me paró Lorcan junto a su hermano, Lyssander.

-Yo… Molly, sueño ¡vamos!-no podía hablar, necesitaba encontrarlas.

-¿Molly? ¿Está bien?-preguntó Lyssander agarrándome de los hombros.

-N… no lo sé, ella, Lily y Cathy y yo… ¡Merlín estamos perdiendo tiempo, seguirme!-salí corriendo con los hermanos detrás de mí.

Seguimos corriendo hasta que encontramos la entrada y por allí salimos a los jardines del colegio, hallé el lugar donde se produjo mi sueño pero ahí no había nada ni nadie ¿dónde estaban?

-¡Molly! ¡Lily! ¡Cathy!-las llamé pero no contestaron, rendida y frusstrada me eché al suelo.

-Rosie por favor dino que pasa-me pidió Lorcan.

-No entendemos nada ¿qué sucedió?-le siguió Lyssander a su hermano pequeño. Les conté sobre mis sueños y lo que me había dicho Garroway, Lorcan me abrazó y Lyssander me besó la cabeza, se le notaba preocupado, pero igualmente se levantó y nos dijo que siguieramos buscando, que él traería a los demás.

**Lo sé, el capítulo es una mierda pero como se me borraron las notas de lo que iba a escribir pues me quedo cutre, lo siento y si queréis os hago un Juramente Inquebrantable de que en una semana subo, de verdad que os adoro gracias. **

**Review por favor**

**Besoss33**

_**14.10.15**_

PD: En unos días va a hacer un año de que subo esta historia *WIII* Ese día subo de verdad, aunque no cumpla una semana.


End file.
